Do you think I'm sexy?
by abips
Summary: Sebastian Smythe es uno de los representantes más reconocidos y solicitados en todo el país, gracias a él muchos artistas han llegado al salón de la fama y otros más se han llevado la estatuilla dorada. ¿Será que su siguiente cliente le dará más que un nombre en su lista de éxitos?
1. Do you think I'm sexy?

**¡Hola! Debo confesar que de vez en cuando necesito un poco de Seblaine en mi vida y éste es uno de los resultados. Espero sea de su agrado y puedan decirme si creen que merece una segunda parte. ¡Saluditos! ;)**

* * *

 **Do you think I'm sexy?**

Seis con cincuenta a.m. La hora exacta que marcaba el reloj cuando la alarma llenó la habitación con ese sonido infernal que volvería loco a cualquiera un domingo por la mañana.

Evidentemente el castaño había olvidado desactivarla la noche anterior y ahora intentaba, sin gran éxito, acabar de una vez por todas con la tortura que llegaba hasta sus oídos. ¿Cómo es que se le había olvidado desactivar la estúpida alarma? Ah, sí. Ya recordaba. Estaba tan enojado con el irlandés que le había ofrecido una gira por Europa a su cantante del momento que lo último en lo que había pensado, después de recordar sus clases de boxeo en el gimnasio, era en su estúpida alarma y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Si al menos Lea le hubiera comentado algo antes de salir corriendo a Irlanda y dejarlo sin trabajo de la noche a la mañana, quizá él no estaría tan enojado. Así es, ya habían pasado casi siete horas desde que se había acostado y él todavía sentía la sangre hervir en todo su cuerpo al pensar en Lea y su maldito representante irlandés. ¿Qué diablos tenían de mágico los irlandeses? Ni siquiera su acento era atractivo. ¿Qué rayos encontró Lea en ese enano de pacotilla? Una parte de él quería echarle la culpa a las hormonas de la chica, pero su parte racional le recordaba que en ese ambiente todos debían ser profesionalmente correctos y el terminar mal con cualquiera de los dos involucrados podría cerrarle las puertas a alguno de sus futuros clientes.

Un poco de tranquilidad era lo que necesitaba el ojiverde esa mañana y comenzó a disfrutar de ella cuando logró desactivar la alarma, pero de pronto la maldición del despertador se apoderó de él; definitivamente Sebastian no podría volver a dormir, al menos durante las próximas catorce horas. Sin más remedio optó por levantarse de su cama y meterse a la ducha, más por rutina que por decisión, enseguida eligió un pants cómodo para un domingo y se tumbó en su sala con un tazón lleno de leche con cereal de colores. No, ya no era un adolescente, pero su hermana había dejado las sobras de Iris en la alacena y a él le había parecido correcto comérselas en ese momento. Seguramente su sobrina le reclamaría después por haberse comido su nutritivo alimento, pero ya se las arreglaría para convencerla de salir a comprar otra caja de cereal.

Sebastian sabía que esa chiquilla lo adoraba y el sentimiento era mutuo. Desde que su madre se había casado con el tal Nathan, un abogaducho que no servía para ganar un caso, él había decidido distanciarse un poco para evitar problemas con él debido a su situación económica, pero al ver la cara de esa pequeña entre los brazos de su hermana un año después, su misión había sido transformada en procurar el bienestar total de ese pequeño angelito. Claro que a estas alturas su angelito ya se había convertido en un pequeño diablillo, pero nada que un poco de agua bendita no pudiese curar. Al castaño le encantaba escuchar la risa de la pequeña cada vez que le decía esto último, realmente era angelical, aunque él no fuera del todo religioso.

A decir verdad, todo lo que tenía que ver con religión había pasado a segundo plano en su vida desde que había descubierto que estaba destinado a irse al infierno. ¿Cuándo fue eso? Alrededor de los dieciséis, justo cuando se enamoró por primera vez de un chico y no de una chica como lo esperaban sus padres. Quizá si ellos hubieran presenciado aquella situación lo hubieran mandado a la militarizada o, quien sabe, quizá se hubieran portado comprensivos y su mamá lo hubiera abrazado muy fuerte porque siempre iba a ser su pequeño Sebby. Lamentablemente ni él ni su hermana supieron nunca lo que hubiera pasado porque sus padres fallecieron en un accidente tres años antes de que él comenzara a descubrir su sexualidad y, aunque duela, el hubiera no existe.

En su momento fue duro, ambos lloraron ríos por las noches al sentirse solos y desprotegidos, pero un buen día descubrieron que la familia no sólo es aquella a la que te unen lazos de sangre sino aquella que está contigo para apoyarte en los malos momentos y en los peores, justo como William. Él era un hombre solitario pero al ver el abandono en el que se encontraban los dos jóvenes algo lo impulsó para apoyarlos y motivarlos para que salieran adelante; cosa que hoy, a sus 26 y 29 años, le agradecían Mich y Sebastian respectivamente.

Gracias a ese hombre que dejó de ser sólo una parte más del vecindario para pasar a ser como un padre para ellos, ambos jóvenes habían podido realizar sus sueños y también habían mantenido una relación muy cercana entre ellos. William les había enseñado que aunque el carácter de las personas puede ser diferente al propio, cada quien tiene que saber en qué momento y cómo decir las cosas para que la otra persona escuche lo que se le quiere decir. Esto le había servido mucho al ojiverde porque siempre solía desesperarse mucho con su hermana menor por cualquier cosa, y ni hablar del momento en que quiso comenzar a salir con chicos, decir que su hermano le quería comprar un cinturón de castidad era poco.

Por fortuna esos tiempos pasaron volando, ambos tuvieron muchas citas, algunas más formales que otras, pero citas al fin y al cabo. En alguna ocasión salieron con una pareja de hermanos que tenía la misma edad que ellos pero no funcionó, quizá porque alguno de ellos propuso un trío muy atrevido y Mich lo mandó al demonio sin mayor apuro; lo último que quería ver en su vida era a su hermano llegando al éxtasis en la misma habitación que ella. Pero dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma y Nathan llegó a su vida para recordarle que los caballeros todavía existen, tal vez no son tan guapos como Disney los pinta pero de que existen, existen.

Por su parte, Sebastian siguió experimentando con más chicos y ninguno logró convencerlo para mantener una relación duradera. Hasta el momento eso no le importaba porque había enfocado sus años a su trabajo y por algo era el representante más conocido de Hollywood, por no decir que del país. Tampoco podía decir que todos los artistas se pelearan por él porque si fuera así no estaría pensando en alguien que pudiera necesitar un representante recién desempleado. El dinero no le preocupaba aún, pero su trabajo era su vida y si no trabajaba, ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer? Bueno, pues al parecer alguien le daría la respuesta a esa pregunta pronto, al menos para ese día en particular.

– Deberías estar listo… – Dijo una voz desde la puerta del apartamento en el que se encontraba.

– ¿Disculpa?

– No sé qué haces vestido de esa forma, habíamos quedado en que pasaría por ti para que me llevaras con tu estilista porque quiero lucir divina en la boda de Mindy. – Se quejó la mujer al ver que su hermano estaba tumbado en el sofá con ropa deportiva.

– ¿La boda de Mindy? – Preguntó el castaño algo confundido.

– No me digas que se te olvidó que me vas a acompañar a la boda de mi mejor amiga… – Casi suplicó Mich.

– Yo…

– ¡Sebby! – Gritó exasperada al comprender que de verdad lo había olvidado.

– ¿Quién se casa en domingo? – Espetó el mayor al imaginarse tal evento.

– ¡Pues Mindy! Te avisé con tres meses de anticipación, no quiero que me digas que Lea va a ir a una sesión de fotos, o que Lea tiene que estar en el spa a las tres para después ir a grabar su nuevo sencillo, y no quiero oírlo porque te dije que esta fecha era importante y que Nathan no iba a estar en la ciudad… – Advirtió la castaña.

– ¿Me recuerdas a donde se fue el inútil de tu marido? – Quiso saber el ojiverde.

– ¡No es ningún inútil y se fue a Kansas a ver a su familia con Iris! – Gritó esta vez molesta la mujer.

– Claro, lo siento. – Se disculpó el más alto. – Y deja de preocuparte porque no escucharás nada de Lea de mi parte esta tarde ni las próximas del resto de mi vida. – Terminó diciendo algo decepcionado.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó preocupada su hermana.

– Se fue a Irlanda para una gira en Europa.

– ¿Tú la conseguiste? – Tuvo que investigar.

– ¡No! ¡Ella me cambió por un maldito irlandés! – Gritó molesto el joven Smythe.

– ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Deja que regrese a Nueva York y le haré un escándalo afuera de su hotel. – Le hizo saber la mujer en el mismo tono y en ese momento Sebastian recordó por qué la amaba tanto.

– Eres increíble. – Dijo sin más y ella se echó a reír con ganas.

– Por eso soy tu hermana, ¿no?

– Te amo. – Le recordó el desempleado mientras la abrazaba.

– Y yo a ti, pero… – Empezó a decir su hermana pero él no la dejó terminar.

– Lo sé, tengo que vestirme decentemente y avisarle a Lui que vamos en camino. – Dijo con resignación y se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación.

– ¡Gracias! – Escuchó el grito de su hermana antes de cerrar la puerta y se fue directamente a su cama.

¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar la boda de la odiosa de Mindy? Quizá el hecho de que la odiara podía haber contribuido para dejar pasar un evento tan insignificante. Sí, era cierto que era la mejor amiga de su hermana pero por eso la odiaba, la señorita solía creerse la más guapa del vecindario y había decidido conquistar al único chico que no tenía el mínimo interés en ella: él. Mich sabía de sus preferencias sexuales y ni siquiera así detuvo los absurdos intentos de su amiga, a veces el castaño creía que en realidad sólo fingía estar bien con ella pero disfrutaba haciéndola pasar los peores de los ridículos, como aquella vez que la joven le había llevado serenata al ojiverde.

Como sea, de eso ya habían pasado más de cinco años y el castaño tenía que mostrar su madurez ante tal asunto. Además, la mujer ya había encontrado alguien que quería compartir su vida con ella el resto de sus días y él tenía que llegar a darle su más sentido pésame a la víctima, es decir, a felicitarlo.

Por más que quisiera seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Sebastian sabía que debía levantarse y comenzar a buscar un traje que no fuera demasiado formal, seguramente no le costaría mucho trabajo entre su amplia colección de atuendos, en realidad lo sabía pero seguía pensando en el por qué estaba haciendo todo esto. Claro, por Mich. Su hermana era una de las personas que más adoraba en el mundo y por supuesto que no se permitiría fallarle de ninguna manera, ni siquiera porque comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento debido al estúpido incidente de la mañana.

Alrededor de unos quince o veinte minutos más tarde el castaño ya estaba listo, usaba un saco gris oscuro con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, no se veía como en el trabajo pero se veía realmente apuesto. Su hermana le hizo varios cumplidos camino al local de Lui y posteriormente a la pequeña capilla en la que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, sin embargo, él no la tomó en serio porque sabía que siempre que hacía algo como eso terminaba consiguiéndole una cita al terminar la noche y esta vez no se encontraba de humor para terminar hablando con alguien de quien sabe qué cosas y ni siquiera para ir a coger con un desconocido. Lo único que el más alto tenía en mente era que la dichosa ceremonia así como la recepción concluyeran lo más rápido posible para poder regresar a dormir plácidamente.

– Sigo pensando que es ridículo casarte en domingo. La mayoría de los invitados no llegarían a la ceremonia porque todos se quedan dormidos en domingo, además no pueden beber demasiado porque al día siguiente trabajan y la diversión está arruinada. ¿Para qué tomarte la molestia de arreglarte y fingir felicidad en una fiesta que no es tuya y en la que no te vas a poder divertir? – Susurró a su hermana mientras el sacerdote leía una extraña oración al frente.

– El alcohol no es sinónimo de diversión para todos Seb. – Le hizo saber Mich en voz baja.

– Claro, se me olvidó que estamos en una iglesia. Seguramente las monjas del convento de junto son amigas de la novia y si vendrán a la boda. – Se burló el mayor haciendo que su hermana se avergonzara un poco de haberlo invitado.

– ¡No seas grosero! – Musitó molesta y él miró al frente como todo un ángel.

– ¿Lo siento? No lo pude evitar… – Se disculpó.

– Sólo cállate y presta atención.

Para su fortuna el "sí, acepto" llegó pronto y después de la sesión de fotografías logró salir de esa capilla con su hermana. – ¡Al fin! – Exclamó aliviado al respirar aire fresco después de tanto tiempo.

– Te estabas quemando ahí dentro, ¿verdad? – Se burló Mich mientras sacaba su celular.

– No, pero sí me estaba durmiendo.

– ¿Madrugaste? – Preguntó ella.

– Larga historia, mejor vamos a buscar el lugar de la recepción… – Decidió cambiar el tema y su hermana no quiso insistir así que lo siguió a su auto.

El lugar de la recepción no era tan detestable como lo había imaginado, contrario a lo que esperaba el castaño, Mindy había elegido de manera exquisita la organización del jardín y hasta el momento no había encontrado algo de lo cual pudiera quejarse. La comida sabía bien, algo extraño en una boda y lo mejor que había encontrado era que en la barra se observaban de toda clase de botellas que él podría disfrutar en un momento sin el remordimiento de tener resaca al siguiente día.

Mirando hacia la barra se percató de algo interesante, la música que había acompañado todo este tiempo la velada no era pregrabada sino que era música en vivo. A unos cinco metros del bar se encontraba un pequeño escenario en el cual se encontraba un hombre tocando el piano como si su vida dependiera de ello acompañado de una chica con un violín. Las manos del moreno eran hábiles y el castaño podría jurar que el joven tenía años de práctica pero no lograba reconocerlo de ningún lugar. Su estatura no era mayor que la de su hermana y Sebastian estaba seguro que esos risos bien definidos que lo acompañaban serían imposibles de olvidar pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, soltó un suspiro al aceptar que no sabía quién era ese famoso pianista.

– Psst… – Intentó llamar su atención su hermana. – ¡Sebby! – Lo llamó al notar que tenía la mirada perdida por primera vez en su vida.

– Dime… – Dijo el castaño dando un bocado al postre que yacía intacto en su lugar.

– Te perdiste mirando al chico que está tocando el piano. – Comentó su hermana un tanto divertida ante la situación.

– No, para nada. Es sólo que detrás de él hay un anuncio que dice que se solicita bueno para nada y pensé en llamar a tu esposo. – Respondió como si nada el ojiverde ganándose un ligero golpe en la pierna.

– ¡Sebastian! – Lo reprendió Mich.

– Lo lamento, sino hago ese tipo de bromas voy a perder la cabeza.

– Yo haré que pierdas la cabeza si sigues insultando a mi esposo, no puedo creer que no lo hayas superado en estos seis años. – Siguió diciendo indignada.

– Quizá si hubieras esperado a los veintidós para casarte… – Comentó recordando un poco aquel día en que su hermana le había anunciado su compromiso.

– Las cosas no hubieran sido diferentes, acéptalo y mejor sigue comiéndote al pianista. – Sentenció su hermana irritada antes de concentrarse en su plato nuevamente.

– Voy por un trago a la barra, ¿gustas? – Decidió decir Sebastian al sentir la tensión.

– No gracias, no bebo.

– Tú te lo pierdes. – Dijo antes de dirigirse a la barra y tomó asiento esperando que alguien lo atendiera.

Mientras tanto el joven Smythe tuvo el deleite de observar de cerca al pianista que ya había llamado su atención antes y esta vez pudo notar su buen gusto para vestir así como la pasión con la que tocaba esas piezas que de pronto se habían tornado un poco tristes. ¡Bingo! Justo a la mitad de la fiesta por fin había encontrado algo que criticarle a la odiosa de Mindy, ¿había elegido música para su boda o para su funeral? Nadie en su sano juicio pediría ese tipo de melodías en el supuesto día más feliz de su vida a menos que no se tratara del día más feliz de su vida. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro pero el hombre detrás de la barra llamó su atención evitando que formulara un plan para hablar con la novia.

– Un whisky doble, por favor. – Pidió con amabilidad.

– Que sean dos. – Escuchó de pronto a su lado pero no quiso voltear para averiguar de quién se trataba.

– Enseguida. – Respondió el uniformado y el joven Smythe miró fijamente la fila de botellas que tenía enfrente.

– ¿Abrumado? – Dijo esa voz que había escuchado anteriormente a su lado y tuvo que voltear para asegurarse que se dirigía a él.

– Un poco, parece que esta fiesta no va a terminar nunca. – Se quejó sin remordimientos pero el hombre le dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

– Lo sé, tal vez si la selección de canciones no fuera tan melancólica el ambiente mejoraría. – Comentó con reserva el más alto.

– Díselo a la loca de la novia. – Dijo entre dientes el ojiverde pero su comentario fue escuchado por su acompañante.

– Lo haría, pero ella no sabe que estoy aquí.

– ¿Un infiltrado? – Quiso saber con curiosidad.

– La sorpresa de la noche en realidad… – Confesó el hombre mirándolo por primera vez a la cara.

– ¿Cooper Anderson? – Tuvo que preguntar sorprendido el castaño.

– Me reconociste. – Respondió halagado el actor.

– He escuchado de ti, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

– Hace mucho que no veo a Mindy y creí que sería bueno darle una sorpresa a la hora de su primer baile… – Dijo casi en secreto provocando que el otro se riera un poco.

– ¿Vas a cantar? – Preguntó divertido.

– No es mi especialidad, pero haré el intento.

– Creo que te irá bien. – Lo tranquilizó Sebastian regresando su mirada a la fila de botellas que había visto antes.

– ¿Por qué esa cara? – Preguntó Cooper intrigado al ver el cambio de expresión.

– Recientemente perdí mi trabajo y el verte aquí me recordó que me hace falta una estrella. – Soltó de la nada como si se encontrara con sus amigos de la academia.

– ¿A qué te dedicas? – Investigó el actor.

– Soy, bueno era, representante de Lea Michel.

– ¿Eres bueno? – Lo puso a prueba.

– De acuerdo con ella, son mejores los irlandeses. – Se quejó el recientemente desempleado.

– Estás de suerte mi amigo, estoy en busca de un representante. – Le hizo saber el ojiazul.

– ¿Es broma? – Preguntó con cautela.

– No, mi representante creyó que era mejor trabajar para Ricky Martin y me abandonó hace una semana. He estado buscando candidatos pero ninguno me convence. – Explicó con total seriedad.

– ¿Y? ¿Quieres que postule?

– No, estás contratado. – Respondió Anderson tranquilamente.

– ¿Qué? – Casi gritó el castaño sorprendido.

– Tengo una corazonada, ¿aceptas? – Insistió el actor.

– Claro, no tengo nada que perder. – Reconoció el ojiverde.

– Quizá no sea Ricky Martin pero te apuesto que sé hacer mi trabajo. – Le hizo saber con diversión su nuevo cliente.

– No lo dudo. Un placer trabajar contigo Cooper Anderson. – Dijo el representante estirando su mano para hacer todo más formal.

– El placer es mío… – Contestó el hombre sin poder terminar la frase.

– Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe. – Se presentó el ojiverde ofreciéndole una tarjeta al instante.

– Perfecto. Ahora, si me permites… – Pidió el actor tomando su trago que había llegado unos minutos antes a su lugar. – Por la novia. – Dijo levantándolo hacia el castaño.

– Y por el novio. – Respondió él con compasión mientras imitaba los movimientos del actor hasta terminar su trago.

Enseguida un mesero se acercó al actor y le indicó que el pianista comenzaría con su entrada por lo que era necesario que lo acompañara para que le indicara su posición. Sebastian lo observó moverse discretamente hacia un lugar lejos de la vista de la novia y en minutos la función comenzó. El castaño juraba que quería disfrutar del espectáculo pero su mirada seguía perdida en el pianista que tocaba alegremente la melodía con la que segundos atrás habían invitado a la pareja a abrir la pista de baile. Just the way you are de Billy Joel resonaba en todo el lugar y poco a poco los novios animaban a los invitados a unirse a ellos.

El castaño sintió de un momento a otro que Mich lo tomaba del brazo y lo guiaba hasta la pista perdiendo de vista al hombre que había estado admirando toda la velada. En cuanto la interpretación de Cooper terminó los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y el Dj comenzó con su trabajo. Durante el resto de la noche Sebastian no volvió a encontrar al pianista que había cautivado su atención pero no comentó nada a su hermana porque sabía lo que diría, por ello se mantuvo ocupado con ella en la pista de baile hasta que ambos decidieron que era momento de regresar a casa.

La segunda mitad de la fiesta no había estado tan mal y el mayor no podía negar que se había divertido con su hermana. Eso sin contar que gracias a esa boda había conseguido un nuevo cliente a quien representar y presentía que esta vez le iría mejor que con la desagradecida de Michel, definitivamente Cooper Anderson no podría dejarlo por un atractivo y estúpido irlandés, ¿verdad? Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al reconocer esa sensación de satisfacción en su pecho.

Esa noche los hermanos Smythe se quedaron en el apartamento del ojiverde, no dijeron mucho porque ambos estaban cansados pero dormir en la misma cama les hizo recordar esas noches que habían pasado juntos después de la muerte de sus padres. Sebastian se sintió sensible de pronto y mirando hacia el techo soltó un suspiro, echaba de menos esos días con su hermanita pero una parte de él estaba feliz de que hubiera encontrado a su otra mitad, aunque él no estuviera tan feliz con el hombre a quien había elegido.

Por su parte, ¿había conocido el amor? Estaba muy seguro de que la respuesta a esa pregunta era un rotundo no, hasta el momento. Casi llegaba a sus treinta años y en lo único que se consideraba exitoso era profesionalmente porque su vida amorosa era un desastre. El castaño tenía que reconocer que muchos hombres querían algo con él pero no salía mucho con sus pretendientes por trabajo y cuando lo hacía nunca pasaba de una noche porque vamos, todos tenemos necesidades, ¿no es así?

¿Qué rayos le pasaba esa noche? Seguramente había sido culpa de la estúpida boda a la que había ido, primero estaba feliz por su nuevo trabajo y ahora una lágrima le rodaba por la mejilla al pensar en que quizá nunca encontraría a alguien que lo complementara como Nathan lo hacía con Mich. Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios y antes de que más lágrimas se aferraran a escapar de sus ojos se giró en la cama dispuesto a dormir finalmente pero el sonido de su celular anunciando un nuevo mensaje lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

 _Hola, aquí tu nuevo representado. Disculpa mi informalidad pero mi hermano está durmiendo y no puedo llamarte ahora, sólo quería decirte que se me olvidó comentarte un pequeño detalle sobre el trabajo. Resido en L. A. y actualmente tengo proyectos aquí, ¿tienes algún problema para viajar? – Cooper Anderson._

Los Ángeles, perfecto. Sebastian había estado en L. A. acompañando a sus clientes en algunas giras o eventos públicos pero siempre había vivido en Nueva York por comodidad, quizá era un buen momento para realizar un cambio, ¿no? Si lo pensaba un momento seguramente podría arreglar las cosas con Cooper para ir y venir cuantas veces fueran necesarias pero no sentía que eso fuera muy profesional de su parte. Además, era cierto que adoraba tener cerca a su hermana y a su sobrina pero podría visitarlas constantemente con el dinero que se ahorraría viviendo cerca de su cliente. Siendo sincero, no había mucho que considerar así que se apresuró a responder ese mensaje para poder dormir.

 _Me parece que no, dime dónde será nuestra primera reunión y ahí nos vemos. – Sebastian Smythe._

 _Miércoles, 6:00 pm. Four seasons en Beverly Hills._ _Lleva esmoquin. – C. A._

 _Entendido. Hasta entonces. – S. S._

* * *

Después de lo que había vivido en las últimas veinticuatro horas el castaño podía concluir una cosa: odiaba las despedidas.

Para su mala suerte, la pequeña Iris había llegado con su padre justo en el momento en el que se encargaba de coordinar el transporte de todas sus cosas hacia su nuevo hogar y estaba muy seguro de haberle destrozado el corazón a su sobrina con la noticia de su mudanza. Por más que quisiera no valía la pena pagar dos alquileres si sólo iba a estar en un lugar la mayor parte del tiempo y Mich se había ofrecido a hospedarlo cuando regresara a Nueva York, una razón más para desocupar su antiguo departamento.

Lamentablemente eso no era algo fácil de explicar a una niña y después de ver cómo los camiones se llevaban los muebles de su tío la pequeña se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su mamá. Le rogó por más de una hora para que la dejara viajar con el ojiverde pero lograron explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo después de un rato y Sebastian prometió, cerca de mil veces, visitarla con frecuencia además de llamarla todas las noches. El castaño jamás había imaginado que podría dolerle tanto separarse de su familia pero había sido muy difícil al ver a su sobrina con los ojos rojos después de llorar tanto.

Por fortuna, después de asegurarse de que Iris se encontraba mejor, había podido tomar el primer vuelo a Los Ángeles esa mañana para poder estar listo para su primera reunión de trabajo, quería conocer los proyectos de Cooper así como todo lo que había hecho y sus intereses para poder realizar su trabajo de manera impecable. Por eso fue que se alistó desde temprano como su cliente le había pedido y con suficiente tiempo se dirigió hacia el Four Seasons donde se encontraría con él.

– Nombre. – Dijo el hombre de la puerta con mala actitud al verlo.

– Sebastian Smythe.

– Adelante, el señor Anderson lo está esperando. – Indicó una señorita al escuchar de quien se trataba y lo guió hacia el interior.

– Gracias. – Expresó el castaño a la joven una vez que lo dejó en la entrada del salón principal y tuvo que tomar aire al contemplar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

– ¡Llegaste! – Escuchó decir a una voz familiar y al girarse vio a Cooper caminando hacia él animadamente.

– ¿Una fiesta? ¿Debería saber de esto? – Preguntó intentando no perder la cordura.

– ¡Vamos hombre, no te preocupes! ¡Es mi cumpleaños! – Lo tranquilizó el más alto.

– ¡Oh! Felicidades en ese caso. – Respondió el ojiverde ofreciéndole un abrazo.

– Gracias. – Dijo Cooper después de corresponderle. – Lamento no haberte avisado y haberte hecho venir hasta acá, seguramente tu familia debe estar odiándome pero ya sabes cómo es el trabajo. – Siguió diciendo un poco apenado.

– No te preocupes, vivo solo y eso me da cierta libertad para moverme. – Le hizo saber el castaño.

– ¡Perfecto! No porque vivas solo, eso es algo triste en realidad, pero tú me entiendes.

– Claro, ¿hablaremos de negocios esta noche? – Replicó Sebastian intentando cambiar de tema.

– Por supuesto que no, sólo diviértete. – Contestó el actor mientras le pasaba una copa de champaña para que se uniera a la celebración.

El joven Smythe se aseguró de sonreír mientras se adentraba en la multitud pero una voz interna le recriminaba por no averiguar que todo esto se trataba de una fiesta y no de una reunión de trabajo. Él sabía que los eventos sociales eran importantes para sus clientes pero al ser su primer acercamiento al mundo de Cooper Anderson no se veía que pudiera pasarla muy bien. Pese a su mal presentimiento decidió indagar un poco sobre quiénes se encontraban en el evento y comenzó a recorrer el salón con cautela hasta que llegó al bar.

– Veo que Cooper te dejó muy abandonado. – Señaló una voz femenina a su lado mientras bebía una Martini seco.

– Es su cumpleaños, no puedo culparlo. – Respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la mujer que, si no se había equivocado con su tarea, identificaba como la actual pareja del actor.

– ¿Qué se siente ser la oveja perdida en este rebaño? – Preguntó la mujer mientras tomaba un trago para acompañarlo.

– Es bastante extraño, he reconocido a algunos artistas pero sólo nos hemos saludado. – Confesó el representante.

– Debiste traer a tu media naranja. – Comentó la mujer.

– Cuando la encuentre le aviso señora Anderson. – Respondió con diversión pero notó un toque de decepción en la mirada de su acompañante.

– Se oye bien, lástima que no estamos casados.

– Quizá pueda hacer de ése mi primer trabajo oficial. – Sugirió en voz baja el ojiverde provocando la risa de la mujer.

– No, deja que él se decida. – Pidió guiñándole un ojo. – ¿Bailas? – Preguntó al escuchar el cambio de música y dejó su trago a un lado.

– Por supuesto. – Aceptó el más alto dejándose guiar a la pista de baile y el tiempo comenzó a correr más rápido.

Unas cuantas piezas más tarde el actor se acercó a la pareja y le pidió a su novia que lo acompañara hacia el centro del salón donde se encontraba un hombre junto a un piano listo para tocar. El castaño se dirigió de nueva cuenta al bar y se dedicó a disfrutar de otro trago mientras el pianista comenzaba con su trabajo, esperaba que la selección de canciones no arruinara el ambiente del lugar pero si lo hacía él no podría mover un dedo porque la organización había corrido por parte de su cliente. ¿Quién era él para criticar su gusto musical el día de su cumpleaños?

Después de un momento las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar y una voz familiar saludó a los invitados, quizá estaba loco pero creía haber escuchado antes esa canción aunque no le venía a la cabeza el nombre de alguien famoso que pudiera interpretarla. Sin dudar dirigió su mirada hacia el centro del salón e intentó no soltar la copa que estaba sosteniendo al darse cuenta que el hombre que tocaba el piano era el mismo joven que había estado en la boda de Mindy.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando el moreno comenzó a tocar canciones más movidas y la gente se congregó en la pista de baile para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. Por su parte, Sebastian no se movió de su lugar sino que disfrutó desde ahí la pasión con la que tocaba el pianista y la voz que tenía, nunca había escuchado algo tan suave y alegre a la vez pero estaba seguro que esa noche averiguaría de dónde había salido ese joven.

Poco después el ojiverde sintió una mirada sobre él y levantó su copa hacia el festejado que prestaba atención a lo que hacía su nuevo representante, el gesto fue correspondido por el actor antes de que su novia lo jalara a la pista de baile provocando la risa del castaño. No sabía mucho sobre la pareja pero podía ver que se amaban y seguramente le tocaría ayudar en la organización de una boda a futuro. Sin querer, el joven Smythe sintió un hueco en el estómago y una pregunta vino a su mente: ¿sería posible que alguna vez pudiera organizar su propia boda?

No, no iba a ponerse sensible otra vez y menos en medio de una fiesta con un montón de desconocidos. Quizá lo único que necesitaba era liberar un poco de tensiones, hacía tiempo que no tenía sexo con nadie y él sabía que eso lo ayudaba más que otra cosa a liberar tensiones. Por eso fue que en cuanto el Dj retomó el control de la fiesta el castaño comenzó a escanear detalladamente el lugar en busca de una pista que lo guiara a alguien que le pudiese ayudar con su pequeño problema. Más de alguno accedería a pasar la noche con él, ¿no?

En cuanto encontró a un posible candidato se terminó lo que había en su copa para dirigirse hacia él pero, sin saber cómo, antes de que pudiera moverse sintió una mano tocando ligeramente su trasero. – Lo siento. – Escuchó decir a una voz familiar y se dio cuenta que se trataba del chico que tocaba el piano.

– Tocas muy bien. – Dijo sin pensar al encontrarse con la mirada del más bajo.

– ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó con indignación el pianista.

– El piano, tocas muy bien el piano. – Aclaró repentinamente nervioso el castaño.

– Ah, gracias. – Fue lo único que lo escuchó decir.

– ¿Un trago? – Ofreció el ojiverde.

– Lo siento, estoy cuidando mi garganta. – Le hizo saber desviando la mirada.

– Uno no es ninguno. – Intentó de nuevo.

– Pierdes tu tiempo Seb, él jamás te aceptará un trago. – Lo interrumpió su nuevo cliente intentando contener su risa.

– No necesitaba de tu intervención Cooper. – Se quejó el músico mientras aceptaba una botella de agua de uno de los meseros.

– Creí que sería buena idea que los presentara oficialmente. – Comentó a modo de disculpa el actor. – Sebastian, éste es Blaine Anderson, mi hermanito menor. – Dijo mirando al castaño y enseguida regresó la mirada al ojimiel. – Blaine, he aquí a mi nuevo representante, Sebastian Smythe.

– Mucho gusto. – Espetó cortésmente el menor mientras tendía su mano al castaño.

– El gusto es mío. – Respondió con entusiasmo su acompañante provocando que la sonrisa del actor se hiciera más grande.

– Los dejaré para que charlen un rato. – Soltó este último mientras se alejaba de ellos.

– Jamás creí que tú y Cooper fueran hermanos. – Comentó el representante ante el silencio del moreno.

– Lo sé, no nos parecemos en nada.

– Y eso lo dices porque… – Quiso saber Sebastian.

– A mí no me gusta lo extravagante como a él, es todo. No vayas a creer que tenemos una mala relación, porque me llevo muy bien con él y lo adoro. Por eso fue que nos presentó, sabe que seguiremos viéndonos constantemente. – Aclaró el pianista mirándolo por segunda vez a los ojos.

– Eso será un placer para mí. – Dijo sin pensar el más alto pero su acompañante ignoró el comentario.

– Y creo que ya sé por qué te eligió a ti. – Siguió diciendo mientras le daba un sorbo a su botella.

– ¿Ah, sí? Cuéntame.

– Te pareces a él, no te conozco pero apostaría que eres como él en muchos sentidos. – Señaló el músico.

– No tiene nada de malo ser extrovertido de vez en cuando. – Le hizo saber el representante.

– Quizá. – Reconoció el más bajo.

– Deberías intentarlo alguna vez y si te decides quizá pueda ayudarte.

– Muchas gracias por la oferta, pero paso. – Contestó Blaine mientras rodaba los ojos. – Hasta luego Sebastian Smythe. – Agregó a modo de despedida.

– ¿Tienes que irte ya? – Preguntó el castaño sin poder ocultar su decepción.

– Sí, me esperan en casa.

– Oh… – Fue lo único que pudo decir ante aquella respuesta.

– Un gusto, en serio. – Dijo el ojimiel antes de alejarse y el castaño pidió otro trago al instante.

Nunca lo admitiría frente a alguien más pero ese joven lo había cautivado desde la primera vez que lo había visto tocar en la boda de la odiosa de Mindy. No sabía qué había en él, quizá la pasión con la que tocaba y cantaba o quizá ese encantador atractivo que lo envolvía, simplemente no lo sabía pero su corazón se había acelerado desde que se había encontrado con su mirada por primera vez esa noche. Una mirada hermosa, transparente y con un color impresionante que le había hecho olvidar lo que tenía en mente antes de sentir su mano en su glúteo derecho.

– ¿Te dejó solo? – Preguntó incrédulo el actor haciendo que dejara a un lado lo que estaba pensando.

– Dijo que lo esperaban en casa. – Respondió Sebastian sin mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Quiénes? ¿Joe y Kitty? – Casi gritó Cooper al escuchar su respuesta.

– Ellos son…

– Sus mascotas, adora a esos traviesos y creo que te dejó por ese par… – Le aclaró la pareja de su cliente con una sonrisa divertida.

– No sé cómo sentirme al respecto. – Exclamó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– No te sientas mal, así es mi hermano. Cuando alguien le gusta siempre huye… – Soltó al aire el actor y su representante casi se ahoga con su bebida.

– ¿Disculpa? – Se obligó a preguntar.

– ¿Dije eso en voz alta? Trata de ignorarlo, ¿sí? – Pidió el mayor fingiendo estar apenado.

– Lo intentaré… – Contestó terminando su bebida y el actor se ganó un ligero golpe por parte de su novia.

– Ven, mejor baila conmigo… – Intervino la mujer llevando al joven Smythe a la pista de baile nuevamente y el actor no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar que su teoría era correcta. Su representante sentía algo hacia su hermanito menor y él se iba a encargar de que ese par encontrara la manera de estar juntos.

* * *

El ritmo de vida de Los Ángeles no resultó tan diferente como esperaba, si Sebastian era sincero en realidad no había cambiado casi nada su rutina, a excepción de que su trabajo ya no estaba dirigido a organizar giras y discos sino a otros proyectos como películas, series de televisión, entrevistas en distintos programas y demás. Cooper tenía ya una carrera consolidada, detrás de él había una lista de éxitos que le permitía escoger entre varias propuestas de trabajo y eso ayudaba mucho a que las labores del castaño fueran más sencillas.

En el tiempo que llevaba trabajando con el actor había aprendido a conocerlo así como a su particular sentido del humor pero la parte de su trabajo que más le gustaba era el involucrarse en la vida cotidiana de su cliente, específicamente en lo que concernía a su familia. El joven Smythe reconocía que los Anderson eran unos hermanos muy unidos y, aunque tenían personalidades un tanto distintas, siempre contaban el uno con el otro sin importar de lo que se tratara; incluso el ojiverde había llegado a pensar que su relación se parecía a la que él tenía con su hermana.

Gracias a eso y a la complicidad que había logrado con el mayor, el castaño se había enterado de algunas cosas sobre el joven pianista que lo tenían intrigado. No sabía detalles pero a Cooper se le había salido decirle que su hermano estaba soltero desde hace algunos años atrás y esa noticia lo había alegrado más de lo que había imaginado, claro que también le preocupaba la actitud del joven porque realmente parecía que quería alejar a todos de su alrededor.

Para su fortuna, mientras Cooper hacía su trabajo el joven tenía que pasar tiempo con el castaño y en esos momentos era cuando intentaba acercarse a él, comenzó con el pretexto de su carrera profesional pero el cantante le había dejado en claro que no estaba dispuesto a venderse a una disquera sólo para ganar dinero porque su música le apasionaba más que otra cosa en el mundo y eso había conseguido que Sebastian lo admirara más. Sólo habían pasado dos meses pero el ojiverde podía jurar que cada día que pasaba se sentía más atraído al hermano de su cliente y no estaba seguro de que eso estuviese bien.

Sin embargo, el mayor de los Anderson no era tonto y por supuesto que conocía los sentimientos de su representante hacia su hermanito pero no había querido entrometerse porque también notaba algo extraño en el comportamiento de Blaine cuando estaba junto al castaño. Últimamente su sentido del humor había mejorado y no había podido disimular las miradas que le dedicaba de vez en cuando al más alto, apostaría que su hermano sentía algo por el ojiverde pero jamás daría el primer paso. Por eso fue que una tarde decidió echarles una mano.

– ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas? – Preguntó a su representante al verlo perdido en algún punto de la pared.

– Disculpa, no te oí llegar. – Dijo en respuesta apenado.

– Lo sé, estabas perdido… – Señaló con intriga. – ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? – Propuso con tranquilidad. – Aquí está la dirección de un buen bar, ve a divertirte un rato. – Agregó entregándole una tarjeta con una sonrisa.

– Gracias Coop, te tomaré la palabra. – Aceptó el más joven.

– Diviértete, nos vemos. – Se despidió el actor dejándolo a solas para que comenzara su camino hacia el bar.

De acuerdo con el mapa de internet la dirección a la que se dirigía el representante no se encontraba lejos por lo que decidió caminar para relajarse un poco. Antes de que su cliente llegara, imágenes de su familia estaban pasando por su cabeza. Iris lo había llamado esa mañana y le había preguntado si ya le había conseguido un tío nuevo para jugar, en el momento sólo atinó a reírse pero después comenzó a sentir un poco de presión; ahora hasta su sobrina esperaba que él encontrara una pareja. La corbata comenzó a apretarle y decidió deshacerse de ella en ese momento.

– ¿Sebastian Smythe? – Gritó una voz haciendo que él abriera los ojos como platos antes de girarse.

– ¿Jeff? – Preguntó esperanzado y el rubio corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

– ¡Sebby! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! – Dijo en cuanto llegó a su lado.

– Yo también, ¿qué haces en L. A.? – Quiso saber con curiosidad.

– Resulta que aquí vive mi prometido. – Respondió el ojiazul emocionado. – ¿Recuerdas a Nick? – Preguntó.

– ¿El chico del coro? – Dijo el más alto recordando vagamente de quién se trataba.

– Hola Sebastian. – Lo sorprendió otra voz detrás del rubio y los dos se saludaron con alegría.

– Un gusto verte de nuevo y con mi mejor amigo. – Reconoció el castaño.

– Veníamos al bar que está aquí adelante, ¿nos acompañas? – Lo animó el moreno.

– Claro, justo hoy me recomendaron que viniera aquí.

– Perfecto, vamos y nos ponemos al día. – Dijo Jeff felizmente y los tres se dirigieron hacia el interior del establecimiento.

Una vez adentro la conversación fluyó y fluyó incluso después de que anunciaran que la noche acústica estaba por comenzar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su mejor amigo, habían tenido contacto por correo electrónico o a través de llamadas esporádicas por el trabajo del ojiverde pero tenerlo frente a frente lo alegraba de verdad. Ellos se habían conocido en la universidad, al principio chocaban demasiado pero terminaron entendiéndose al saber que se encontraban en el mismo bando y con el tiempo se habían hecho mejores amigos.

Actualmente el joven Sterling era el representante de su prometido, Nicholas Duval había sabido abrirse camino entre todos los jazzistas del estado y, aunque no era muy famoso, le gustaba dejar el tema de las relaciones públicas al rubio. Su relación se había fortalecido con el tiempo y por ello habían considerado formalizarla, ambos lucían contentos y radiantes; hecho que estaba envidiando el castaño al sentirse de pronto sensible nuevamente.

Para su fortuna, las luces del lugar bajaron su intensidad y los ojos de Sebastian no pudieron evitar desviarse hacia el joven que se acercaba al piano. Esa silueta en particular le era demasiado familiar, esa pasión con la que tocaba el joven sólo podía pertenecer a alguien y la voz, esa voz era la única que lo había hecho sentirse como en casa a pesar de estar a kilómetros de su familia; sin duda era él. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y Jeff no pasó desapercibido ese detalle, la mirada de su amigo no se despegaba del pequeño escenario y quizá era su imaginación pero el cantante evitaba a toda costa mirar hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

– ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó finalmente.

– Es el hermano de mi cliente actual. – Respondió sin dejar de mirarlo.

– ¿Y él lo sabe?

– ¿Quién? – Dijo distraído.

– Tu cliente. ¿Él sabe que estás perdidamente enamorado de su hermano? – Señaló el rubio captando la atención de su amigo.

– ¿Es muy evidente? – Preguntó preocupado.

– De aquí a Canadá. – Respondió la pareja de su amigo.

– No, creo que no lo sabe pero es que es como un amor platónico para mí. – Confesó decepcionado.

– ¿Por qué?

– Cada vez que me acerco dos pasos a él, decide alejarse cuatro… – Tuvo que decir muy a su pesar.

– No pensé que te dieras por vencido tan pronto. – Comentó con decepción el rubio mientras daba un trago a su copa.

¿Darse por vencido? No, Sebastian Smythe nunca se daba por vencido. ¿Cierto? Pero… ¿Entonces por qué le era tan complicado encontrar el modo de acercársele al ojimiel? Él siempre había tenido ideas para ligar y conseguir lo que quería pero ahora era diferente, Blaine era diferente para él porque no quería de él lo mismo que con los anteriores. Era complicado reconocerlo pero el moreno se había ganado una parte diferente del corazón del joven Smythe, esa parte que se reía con sus chistes y la misma que suspiraba cuando lo escuchaba cantar una canción de amor.

Irremediablemente, el representante se había enamorado.

– Permítanme un segundo. – Dijo cuando el pianista anunció que tomaría un descanso.

– Claro. – Respondió la pareja al unísono y él continuó su camino hacia la barra.

El hombre que atendía lo miró curioso y atendió su petición de permitirle ver al pianista en su camerino pero lo vigiló desde afuera esperando la reacción de su amigo. Sam Evans sabía que Blaine era admirado y codiciado por varios pero, aunque siempre era humilde con quien se le acercaba, esa noche había estado demasiado nervioso y casi nunca miraba hacia donde se encontraba el castaño, por ello el rubio tenía que estar preparado para cualquier reacción.

En cuanto el ojimiel escuchó los golpes en la puerta pensó en su mejor amigo y respiró hondo antes de dar una respuesta. – Adelante… – Dijo una vez que se había tranquilizado.

– Hola, te traje algo. – Susurró una voz que no era la de Sam.

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó encontrándose con la mirada del ojiverde mientras éste aclaraba su garganta.

– Sé que no bebes así que decidí traer algo para cuidar tu garganta. – Dijo un poco más fuerte mientras se acercaba para entregarle una botella.

– Agua, gracias. – Respondió dejando a un lado su regalo. – Parece que me estás siguiendo. – Agregó intentando mantenerse serio.

– Quizá tenga razones para hacerlo. – Comentó con una sonrisa el castaño.

– No soy tu tipo, créeme. – Espetó a la defensiva el cantante.

– Eso no lo sabes. – Se atrevió a decir Sebastian mientras le sostenía la mirada por unos segundos. – Escuché que vas a seguir tocando otra hora más. – Siguió diciendo al notar que su acompañante no rompería el silencio.

– Así es, esto es lo más parecido a un trabajo para mí.

– ¿Te molesta si me quedo? – Preguntó con cautela el más alto.

– Eres libre de hacerlo, no hay reglas en este bar mientras dejes propina. – Contestó el pianista mientras le daba la espalda.

– Dejaré una buena propina, lo prometo. – Aseguró el representante de su hermano antes de salir del camerino y el moreno soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo al escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta.

Un gruñido de frustración escapó de su pecho cuando estuvo a solas. ¿Por qué no conseguía alejar al joven Smythe de él? Era cierto que había sido amable con él unas cuantas veces pero también lo trataba mal como unos instantes atrás. Blaine no quería enamorarse, había tratado de evitarlo a toda costa desde que su hermano le presentó al castaño pero estaba fallando terriblemente. En apariencia era atractivo, exitoso y todo un caballero; si tan sólo no le recordara tanto a Jeremiah.

Ese nombre… Sólo de pensarlo el estómago se le revolvía. Jeremiah había sido la segunda pareja del pianista y había perjurado amarlo e incluso querer una vida a su lado pero todo había quedado en el olvido cuando el rubio se enteró que el menor de los Anderson no tenía un centavo. El interés del joven se había hecho evidente de un día a otro y al no poder manipular a su novio había preferido dejarlo para cazar otro pez más gordo.

Ni el mismo Cooper Anderson había sospechado nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El ojimiel sufrió como nunca en su vida y prometió no volver a caer en una relación como esa. Sin embargo, con ello en mente había logrado alejar a todos los hombres que se le ponían en frente; incluso a los buenos. Dos años habían pasado ya desde que Blaine había construido esa armadura y justo ahora empezaba a encontrar ese punto débil que lograba traspasar el castaño. Otro gruñido escapó de su pecho. Sin dudarlo ni un momento decidió sacar el teléfono y marcar un número conocido, tenía que saber algo de inmediato "¿Diga?" Respondió su hermano al segundo tono.

"¿Le dijiste a Sebastian dónde encontrarme?" Preguntó de inmediato.

"No, ¿está contigo?" Escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

"Vino al bar y está con un par de chicos, pero me ha traído una botella de agua y me ha avisado que esperará a que termine el show." Explicó con nerviosismo.

"Perfecto, le hace falta divertirse." Comentó su hermano intentando ignorar el tono en el que hablaba el ojimiel.

"¿Y qué se supone que haga después?" Quiso saber el menor.

"Lo que quieras Blaine, no te sientas comprometido sólo porque se trata de mi representante" Lo tranquilizó el ojiazul.

"Cooper…"

"¿Sí?" Respondió el actor.

"¿Vendrías por mí en una hora?" Pidió suplicante.

"Lo haría pero tengo un compromiso con mi novia y no creo que le agrade la idea…" Se disculpó soltando un suspiro. "¿Blaine?" Agregó.

"¿Sí?"

"Dejar de huir, Seb sólo es un chico. No te va a morder a menos que tú quieras y le digas dónde…" Le hizo saber el mayor.

"¡Cooper!" Gritó el cantante sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Crees que no sé de eso?" Se burló su hermano entre risas. "¿Por qué no te olvidas de todo después de tu show y le das una oportunidad? Él babea por ti desde el día de la boda y seguro que no les caería mal un poco de acción para variar…" Insistió.

"Maldita boda, debí haber faltado." Se quejó el ojimiel.

"Vamos Blaine, siempre has tenido relaciones formales. ¿No te vendría bien hacer las cosas diferentes esta vez?" Le propuso con tranquilidad.

"¿Y si no funciona? Te recuerdo que es tu representante."

"No te preocupes por eso, tengo una corazonada." Lo animó.

"Me preocupa que todo termine peor que la última vez…" Confesó sintiendo la angustia en su pecho.

"Blaine, el que te haya recordado a Jeremiah no significa nada, los conozco más que tú y sé que Sebastian es distinto, dale una oportunidad." Reiteró el mayor. "¿Acaso no te gusta?" Quiso saber y una sonrisa tonta apareció en el rostro del pianista.

"Es atractivo…" Reconoció Blaine.

"Entonces, ya sabes qué hacer." Sentenció la voz del otro lado de la línea.

"Te odio."

"Yo sé que no es verdad." Fue lo último que el ojimiel escuchó antes de que se cortara la llamada.

Su corazón latía en su pecho como tiempo atrás no lo hacía. Si pensaba en el castaño cerca de él cierta parte de su anatomía cobraba vida, ¿y si su hermano tenía razón esta vez? ¿Y si era una buena idea darle una oportunidad al terco representante? El pianista apresó su labio inferior con sus dientes, la idea le estaba gustando demasiado y las palabras de Sebastian hicieron eco en sus pensamientos: _No tiene nada de malo ser extrovertido de vez en cuando… Deberías intentarlo alguna vez y si te decides quizá pueda ayudarte._

Bueno, 'alguna vez' era esa noche y le iba a tomar la palabra.

Después de beber la mitad de la botella de agua que le había regalado el representante, se acomodó el cabello y desabotonó los primeros dos botones de su camisa negra dejando a un lado su corbata. Tomó un respiro antes de continuar su camino hacia su lugar y sonrió ante los aplausos de su público.

Por más que hizo el intento de no buscar a Sebastian sus ojos terminaron encontrándose con el verde de los suyos y al notar que se encontraba solo una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo. La música continuó como cada noche pero después de tocar aquella melodía con la que cerraba sus presentaciones decidió que era un buen momento para interpretar la canción que lo hacía pensar en el castaño de una forma muy diferente a la que él imaginaba.

– Gracias a todos. – Dijo al micrófono. – Para cerrar esta noche me gustaría tocar algo que he estado practicando recientemente, había dudado mucho en tocarla en vivo pero creo que es bueno dejarse llevar de vez en cuando. Espero que les guste. – Agregó sin despegar la mirada del susodicho.

Algunas notas comenzaron a invadir el lugar y de pronto la melodía tomó forma. Se trataba de una versión acústica de una de las canciones favoritas del ojiverde y, al notar ese brillo tan particular en la mirada del cantante, su corazón se aceleró al imaginar que ese mensaje podría ser para él.

 _He sits alone waiting for suggestions_  
 _I'm so nervous avoiding all the questions_  
 _My lips are dry, his heart is gently pounding_  
 _Don't you just know exactly what we're thinking_

 _If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_  
 _Come on, sugar, tell me so_  
 _If you really need me, just reach out and touch me_  
 _Come on, honey, tell me so_

 _I'm acting shy, looking for an answer_  
 _Come on, honey, let's spend the night together_  
 _Now hold on a minute before we go much further_  
 _Give me a dime so I can phone my mother_  
 _We catch a cab to his high-rise apartment_  
 _At last you can tell exactly what your heart meant_

 _If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_  
 _Come on, sugar, tell me so_  
 _If you really need me, just reach out and touch me_  
 _Come on, honey, tell me so_

 _His heart is beating like a drum_  
 _Is he gonna get this guy home?_  
 _Relax baby, soon we'll be alone_

 _If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_  
 _Come on, sugar, let me know_  
 _If you really need me, just reach out and touch me_  
 _Come on, honey, let me know_

 _If you want my body…*_

El castaño tuvo que aclararse la garganta en cuanto terminó la presentación de aquella canción y estuvo tentado a preguntar en la mesa de junto si habían escuchado lo mismo que él. Sin duda conocía esa canción pero la letra le estaba provocando taquicardia, ¿acaso era posible? ¿El Blaine que conocía le había mandado un mensaje o lo había imaginado todo? En ese momento sus ojos buscaron una respuesta y antes de que el cantante se retirara del escenario le regaló una sonrisa que no veía muy a menudo; eso era suficiente para él.

Después de terminarse el trago que tenía entre sus manos, sacó una de sus tarjetas de presentación y escribió algo en la parte posterior antes de entregársela al hombre que se encontraba en la barra. Sam comprendió el mensaje y esperó a que su mejor amigo saliera para entregarle el pedazo de papel que yacía en su mano. Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro al contemplar los hechos de esa noche, al fin su amigo estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante después de tanto tiempo.

– Te dejaron esta nota, quizá sea importante. – Le hizo saber en cuanto Blaine apareció con sus cosas frente a él.

 _I think you're really sexy. – S. S._

El ojimiel leyó el mensaje con particular alegría y no pasó desapercibida la dirección que incluía la tarjeta. – Gracias Sam, lo es. – Respondió antes de guardarla en el bolsillo.

– Disfruta tu noche tigre. – Lo animó su amigo y él asintió mientras salía del establecimiento con un buen presentimiento.

Tenía varias opciones pero esta vez no tomaría la salida fácil, su corazón lo impulsaba para que se dejara llevar y por eso fue que hizo la parada a un taxi pidiéndole que lo llevara a la dirección que había memorizado instantes atrás. Una vez ahí subió por las escaleras a toda prisa pero al llegar a la puerta con el número 35 se detuvo en seco pensando en si debía o no tocar, definitivamente ése no era su estilo pero se recordó a sí mismo que del otro lado no había un desconocido sino el hombre de ojos verdes que hacía a su corazón bombear más sangre cuando se le acercaba, el mismo que se reía de sus chistes y que ponía cara de tonto cuando lo escuchaba cantar.

Pensando en eso fue como se animó y finalmente tocó el timbre.

– Hola… – Dijo una vez que la puerta se abrió.

– Bienvenido… – Lo recibió el castaño un poco despeinado y con una copa de vino en la mano. – La verdad pensé que no vendrías. – Tuvo que reconocer sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

– ¿Por qué no me esperaste? – Quiso saber el pianista.

– Bueno, quería saber si había comprendido bien el mensaje y preferí esperar a que tú dieras el primer paso. – Confesó el más alto mientras se encargaba de traerle agua al recién llegado.

– ¿Será que esta noche puedo tomar un poco de vino? – Preguntó con timidez el ojimiel.

– ¿Alguna presentación más esta semana? Investigó el castaño.

– No, hasta la próxima. – Respondió con tranquilidad.

– Entonces sí. – Aceptó el representante de su hermano y lo guió de la mano hasta la barra donde le serviría su copa.

– Gracias. – Dijo al recibirla mientras sus miradas se atraían como imanes.

– Tengo que preguntar, ¿nunca habías interpretado esa canción hasta esta noche? – Soltó finalmente Sebastian intrigado.

– Así es, hoy tenía un propósito en particular… – Respondió con un toque seductor.

– Eso me hace muy feliz. – Reconoció el ojiverde al captar el mensaje provocando una sonrisa en su acompañante.

– Alguien me dijo que es bueno ser extrovertido de vez en cuando. – Recordó el músico tomando un sorbo de su copa.

– Ese alguien es muy sabio, recuérdame agradecérselo después. – Dijo el más alto acercándose peligrosamente a Blaine.

– ¿Y si se lo agradezco yo ahora? – Preguntó con atrevimiento el moreno dejando a un lado su copa de vino.

– ¿Qué se te ocurre? – Quiso saber con curiosidad tomándolo por la cadera.

– Echa a volar tu imaginación Sebastian Smythe… – Soltó el menor de los Anderson terminando finalmente con la distancia que había entre los dos.

Sus labios se encontraron ansiosamente, sus lenguas lucharon por conseguir el control mientras las manos del ojimiel se deshacían hábilmente de la camisa del castaño y éste lo guiaba hasta su recámara. Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar y Sebastian no esperaba que todo terminara así pero al sentir las manos del otro recorriendo su pecho y su espalda perdió todo rastro de conciencia que le pudiera impedir continuar con lo que estaban comenzando.

A esas alturas sus respiraciones habían cambiado y la ropa en serio resultaba un estorbo, las manos del castaño se apresuraron a deshacerse de la camisa de su acompañante pero antes de poder terminar su tarea fue sorprendido al ser derribado sobre la cama. Esa seguridad en el músico le encantaba, verlo quitarse por sí mismo la camisa seguido de los pantalones lo estaba excitando demasiado por lo que comenzó a quitarse lo propio pero tampoco pudo terminar. El moreno lo distrajo besándolo apasionadamente para ocuparse del resto y en cuanto sus miembros se frotaron por primera vez entre tanto movimiento Sebastian supo que, más allá de su placer, esa noche quería complacer a Blaine y dejaría que él se encargara de todo esperando que ésa fuera la primera de muchas noches a su lado.

* * *

 **Canción original: Do ya think I'm sexy? – Rod Stewart.**

 ***La letra ha sido cambiada para propósitos particulares de la historia y la interpretación de Darren más apegada a esto fue la de 2011 en los ASCAP Pop Awards, la encuentran en internet ;)**


	2. It's not right but it's Ok

**¡Hola! Tardé un poco pero al fin conseguí terminar la segunda parte, admito que he disfrutado mucho continuar esta historia. Ojalá ustedes también lo hagan. ¡Un abrazo! ;)**

* * *

 **It's not right but it's ok**

¿Atracción o enamoramiento? Esas eran las dos palabras que rondaban la cabeza del ojimiel aquella mañana. Todo había salido mejor de lo que había pensado la noche anterior, él no estaba ebrio y justo en ese momento se preguntaba de dónde había salido aquel Blaine valiente y sin reservas que se había apoderado de él. No, no tenía ninguna respuesta para eso.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin su consentimiento, su acompañante seguía profundamente dormido a su lado y una de sus manos estaba aferrada a uno de los muslos del cantante. Era extraño pero no se sentía incómodo con él, había sospechado que tenían química pero nunca imaginó que pudieran complementarse tanto en un encuentro casual. Esa última parte lo hizo sentir mal, llevaba unos minutos observando el rostro del representante y comenzaba a encariñarse con la idea de repetir el encuentro pero no había olvidado que su plan era sólo por una noche.

Cooper le había dicho que el castaño no era igual que Jeremiah y, en gran parte, gracias a sus palabras fue que se animó a hacer las cosas diferentes pero por lo mismo no debía permitirse sentir algo más por ese hombre. Si lo pensaba eran como el agua y el aceite, Blaine amaba la música acústica y Sebastian prefería los hits del momento, eso lo había descubierto una tarde que lo había escuchado cantar en la oficina algo de Imagine Dragons; además, parecía que el ojiverde era adicto al trabajo porque se la vivía en la oficina y él, en cambio, sólo dedicaba unas cuantas horas al bar para tener algunos ingresos, ¿cómo podría funcionar una relación así?

Y claro, ¡era el representante de su hermano! ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en la remota posibilidad de una relación con el joven Smythe?

Los movimientos de su acompañante lo hicieron regresar al presente. El agarre del más alto se hizo más fuerte y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del castaño mientras abría los ojos para mirar al hombre que tenía a su lado. No había sido un sueño, de verdad el menor de los Anderson había pasado la noche con él, ¿podía sentirse más feliz en ese momento? Estaba por averiguarlo... – Buenos días... – Musitó en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron.

– Buenos días. – Respondió con timidez el cantante.

– ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto? – Quiso saber mientras aflojaba su agarre al ver el ligero sonrojo de su acompañante.

– Lo suficiente para notar lo bien que luces dormido. – Dijo sin pensar el moreno recriminándose internamente por ello.

Sebastian no quería pasar desapercibido el comentario pero al moverse un poco sintió una punzada en el trasero que lo hizo hacer una mueca de dolor seguida de una carcajada. – Estuviste increíble anoche, si no puedo moverme será tu culpa. – Acusó al más bajo provocando su risa.

– No me haré responsable de nada. – Advirtió el cantante mientras observaba cómo su acompañante se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios sin llegar a tocarlos.

– ¿Será que puedo devolverte el favor esta mañana? – Preguntó Smythe una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Esas palabras hicieron que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo el cuerpo de Blaine y sin dudarlo mandó a dormir a esa parte sensata que le recordaba que todo eso se trataba de algo casual y sin ninguna implicación emocional. – Me es imposible decirte que no. – Soltó antes de cerrar la distancia entre los dos y esta vez dejó que fuera Sebastian quien llevara el mando.

La temperatura de la habitación se encendió en segundos y una vez que el moreno estuvo listo, el más alto se preparó para embestirlo con cautela, esta vez no tenía ninguna prisa por terminar rápido, Blaine a diferencia de sus otras parejas casuales significaba algo para él, todavía no estaba seguro de qué pero en cuanto se diera la oportunidad tenía planeado hablar con él para formalizar todo. Ni siquiera estando dentro de él podía creer lo afortunado que estaba siendo al ser correspondido por ese increíble hombre.

En cuestión de tiempo el ojimiel sintió la necesidad de encargarse de sí mismo y al notarlo fue Sesbastian el que llevó sus manos hasta su miembro para asegurarse de que ambos llegaran juntos al final. La sensación de tener un hombre a su alrededor complaciéndolo, como ni siquiera sus novios lo habían hecho, hizo sentir a Blaine de una manera que ni siquiera podía explicar con palabras pero eso no importaba todavía. Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y precisos, entre respiraciones agitadas, corazones desbocados y gemidos fue como llegaron ambos al orgasmo tumbándose el uno junto al otro en la cama.

No hizo falta que dijeran nada más, sus miradas se hicieron cómplices desde el primer momento en que se tocaron y las palabras sobraban en un momento como ese. Después de unos minutos y ya más tranquilos, ambos tomaron turnos para usar la ducha y se encontraron en el comedor para tomar el desayuno juntos.

Blaine no lo sabía pero el representante se estaba esmerando esa mañana, nunca le había preparado el desayuno a nadie ya que a sus compañeros ocasionales únicamente les ofrecía un vaso de agua si es que estaba de humor pero el castaño quería creer que con él era diferente. Café, jugo de naranja, fruta picada, huevos con jamón y un poco de yogur pareció perfecto para comenzar el día junto al hermano de su cliente, una parte de él no quería reconocerlo pero realmente estaba entusiasmado con dicha situación.

En cuanto el más bajo apareció para tomar un lugar, la sonrisa del joven Smythe se hizo más grande y su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho. – ¿Jugo? – Ofreció de inmediato al ver que tomaba con su mano el vaso de cristal y no la taza.

– Claro, gracias. – Respondió agradecido el moreno y desvió su mirada para averiguar qué tomaba su acompañante, café. Definitivamente eso no podría funcionar.

– Tengo que preguntarte algo. – Dijo Sebastian en cuanto ambos terminaron de tomar fruta del bowl frente a ellos.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Quiso saber el cantante.

– ¿Qué fue lo que cambió anoche? Estabas muy cortante cuando te vi y luego... Bueno, estamos aquí.

– Fue uno de mis últimos intentos por alejarte pero después de pensarlo un rato decidí que podría dejarme llevar por una noche y te tomé la palabra. – Confesó sin despegar la mirada de su desayuno por lo que no pudo ver la cara que había puesto el ojiverde.

– ¿Una noche? – Repitió para ver si había comprendido bien.

– Sí, fue más que estupendo pero eres el representante de mi hermano y no creo que nos convenga tener algo. – Agregó Blaine con naturalidad antes de tomar otro trozo de fruta con su tenedor.

– Claro. – Fue lo único que pudo decir el más alto ante aquel comentario que amenazaba con romper su corazón, dejó su tenedor a un lado pensando en una buena excusa para levantarse de la mesa y, por fortuna, su teléfono sonó. – ¿Me disculpas? – Agregó con una sonrisa forzada y de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación.

Tomó aire varias veces antes de tomar la llamada pero ni siquiera eso lo ayudó a controlarse del todo, cuando se dio cuenta ya no había nadie del otro lado de la línea y sólo recordaba dos cosas: su cliente, Cooper Anderson era el responsable de esa llamada y había dicho algo sobre un contrato firmado. No estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba pero definitivamente era una buena razón para salir corriendo de su departamento.

– Voy a tener que dejarte... – Se obligó a decir una vez que regresó al comedor e hizo un gran esfuerzo por reprimir sus ganas de decirle a su acompañante que estaba en su casa. – Cierras con seguro cuando salgas. – Pidió mientras bebía un sorbo más de café para después ponerse el saco.

– Probablemente debería irme contigo. – Comentó el ojimiel al sentir que el tono de su anfitrión había cambiado.

– No, termina tu desayuno y después te vas. – Casi ordenó el representante sin dirigirle la mirada.

– Gracias. – Respondió él regresando su atención a su desayuno.

– No hay de qué.

– Supongo que nos veremos en algún momento. – Dijo Blaine un momento después a modo de despedida al notar que el castaño ya estaba en la puerta.

– Gracias por todo, nos vemos. – Esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca antes de salir del departamento, ni siquiera había querido regresar la mirada hacia donde estaba el menor de los Anderson, necesitaba alejarse de él cuanto antes.

La puerta se cerró y el castaño apretó el paso para salir con rapidez, utilizó las escaleras en lugar del elevador y una vez en la planta baja tuvo la fantástica idea de estrellarse contra la pared pero la mirada del portero no se lo permitió. Continuó su camino con paso firme, la oficina no estaba muy cerca pero Sebastian decidió que no pagaría un taxi esa mañana, tenía suficiente energía como para correr detrás del camión del transporte público.

Veinte minutos más tarde apareció en la oficina de su cliente y antes de que Cooper pudiera decir algo tomó el folder frente a él y comenzó a revisarlo con velocidad. El mayor no dijo nada, únicamente se dedicó a observarlo y se abstuvo de preguntar por qué había llegado todo sudado al trabajo. No sabía lo que estaba pasando pero tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, mismo que pudo comprobar una vez que su representante vio su firma en el documento. – Maldita sea. – Espetó más para sí mismo que para su cliente pero no se aseguró de usar el tono adecuado.

– Espera, ¿no deberías estar feliz por mí? – Preguntó el ojiazul al ver su reacción.

– ¡Soy tu representante Cooper! Debo saber de estas cosas antes de que firmes cualquier cosa. – Se quejó Sebastian con molestia.

– Sé lo que significa que seas mi representante pero he tomado decisiones como ésta en otras ocasiones y no te pones así. – Dijo el actor levantándose de su asiento. – ¿Qué te sucede? – Quiso saber mientras le quitaba el contrato de las manos.

Hasta ese momento el castaño comprendió que no había servido de nada salir corriendo de su departamento. – Lo siento Cooper, creo que me desquité contigo... – Se disculpó con su cliente. – No volverá a pasar. – Le aseguró soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Cooper comenzó a preocuparse aún más, nunca había visto así a su representante y temía que hubiese pasado algo con su hermano. Sin embargo, no podía averiguarlo directamente. Por eso fue que también tomó un respiro y caminó hacia él. – Ven Sebastian, acompáñame... – Le pidió con calma mientras lo guiaba a su minibar. – ¿Un trago? – Ofreció sacando una botella de whisky.

– Gracias. – Dijo en respuesta sin poder negarse, necesitaba algo fuerte aunque fuese tan temprano.

– Lo que me gusta de trabajar con la gente que tengo es que sé que puedo contar con ellos como amigos y quiero que sepas que tú también cuentas conmigo como un amigo. – Comentó su cliente mientras servía algo para sí mismo. – ¿Por qué no me dices lo que sucedió Seb? – Lo animó para que pudiera desahogarse.

– Te lo agradezco mucho Cooper pero no es nada de importancia. – Respondió a la defensiva, ¿cómo podría explicarle que su hermano acababa de romperle el corazón? Simplemente no lo haría.

– Tiene que ser de importancia si te pusiste así... – Insistió el actor, quizá no era psicólogo pero apostaría que hablar del tema le serviría al castaño.

– Lo lamento mucho Cooper, no va a volver a pasar y te aseguro que en otro momento te tomaré la palabra pero esto no es nada.

– Está bien, no insistiré. – Dijo Cooper rendido. – Tómate el día, ¿quieres? No hay nada más que hacer hasta mañana. – Agregó ante la condición de su representante.

– Pero me llevo el contrato para revisarlo, ¿de acuerdo? – Negoció el ojiverde.

– De acuerdo. – Aceptó el mayor mientras bebía su trago.

En cuanto el vaso de Sebastian estuvo vacío, se levantó de inmediato para tomar el folder del escritorio y se volvió hacia su cliente. – Nos vemos Cooper y gracias por el trago. – Dijo antes de darse la vuelta para salir sin esperar alguna respuesta. No tenía ningún plan en realidad pero sospechaba que una botella de whisky sería su compañía perfecta esa tarde.

El mayor de los Anderson no había obtenido la información que quería, pensaba que sus palabras ayudarían para que su representante fuera más abierto con él pero seguía temiendo que su estado anímico estuviera relacionado con su hermano menor. Por ello fue que en cuanto Sebastian salió del edificio decidió que también se tomaría el día para pasar el rato con su hermano y averiguar lo que había ocurrido.

Al llegar a su casa se sorprendió de que Joe y Kitty corrieran a recibirlo, eso sólo podía significar que su hermano no había llegado todavía. Acarició a los pequeños y fue a ver su tazón de comida vacío, resignado se dirigió a la alacena y sacó la bolsa de alimento para rellenar los tazones, esa tarea siempre la hacía su hermano pero no le molestaba ayudar de vez en cuando. Después de todo, esos pequeños eran queridos por todos en la casa y, a pesar de no adorar los gatos, ambos se habían sabido ganar su corazón.

En eso estaba cuando escuchó ruido en la puerta y vio entrar a su hermano con la ropa del día anterior, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan relajado y sonriente pero ese hecho sólo había terminado de confundirlo más, ¿por qué Sebastian estaba enojado si Blaine parecía muy contento? No lo sabía pero pensaba averiguarlo. En cuanto guardó la bolsa de croquetas se dirigió a la sala y el ojimiel lo miró sorprendido. – Hola Coop... – Lo saludó con timidez.

– Hola perdido, no llegaste anoche. – Señaló el mayor aumentando su incomodidad. – ¿Será posible que me hayas tomado la palabra? – Agregó con curiosidad.

– Quizá... – Soltó desviando la mirada el más bajo.

– No entiendo. – Pensó el actor en voz alta.

Al escucharlo Blaine rodó los ojos e intentó disimular su sonrisa. – Es muy sencillo Coop, hice lo que dijiste y digamos que tuve un poco de acción con tu representante. – Explicó con satisfacción al recordar todo.

– ¿Y todo salió bien? – Se obligó a preguntar sin querer enterarse de detalles, amaba a su hermano pero cómo vivía su vida sexual no era algo de su incumbencia.

– Sí, creo que ambos la pasamos muy bien. – Respondió feliz ante tal respuesta.

Sin embargo, nada tenía sentido. Si todo había salido bien, ¿por qué Sebastian estaba tan enojado? – Sigo sin entender... – Pensó en voz alta nuevamente y su hermano se molestó un poco.

– Sólo fue una noche Coop, no tienes que entender.

– No, no me malentiendas. Me refiero a que... – Se apresuró a decir pero de pronto comprendió algo. – Un segundo… ¿Dijiste que fue sólo una noche? ¿No lo vas a volver a ver? – Preguntó cuidadosamente.

– No, le dejé en claro que había sido cosa de una vez porque es tu representante. – Contestó con tranquilidad el cantante.

– ¿Y él cómo lo tomó? – Se atrevió a preguntar su hermano.

Blaine iba a dar una respuesta elaborada sobre que ambos eran adultos y lo habían comprendido pero se quedó pensando un momento. – En realidad no lo sé, recibió una llamada y tuvo que salir de inmediato. – Comentó un poco confundido.

– Ahora lo entiendo. – Soltó finalmente el ojiazul y el menor volteó a verlo por primera vez a la cara.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Quiso saber.

– No me hagas caso hermano.

– Dime lo que estás pensando Cooper Anderson, has estado diciendo cosas que no entiendo desde que llegué. – Exigió con firmeza.

– Ay hermanito... Creo que he cometido un error. – Confesó el actor sintiéndose un poco culpable por Sebastian.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Bueno, creo que compliqué un poco las cosas porque yo esperaba que después de lo de anoche tú aceptaras tener una relación con Seb. – Respondió con honestidad y esperó la reacción de su hermano.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Casi gritó el menor ante aquel comentario. – Es atractivo y muy bueno en la cama pero de ahí a estar enamorado de él hay una gran distancia. – Se obligó a decir ante la postura de su hermano.

– Y ése es el problema, creo que él en serio se enamoró de ti… – Explicó el actor cautelosamente.

– ¿Quieres decir que es probable que le haya roto el corazón? – Preguntó Blaine con preocupación.

– Yo diría que es un hecho, esta mañana llegó muy molesto y ahora sé por qué.

– No puede ser... Esto no estaría pasando si no te hubiera hecho caso. – Se quejó el menor tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

– Lo siento, yo creí que ambos estarían en el mismo canal... – Se disculpó Cooper al sentirse responsable de lo que había pasado.

– ¿Crees que sea bueno que le llame? – Quiso saber el cantante.

– Probablemente no debería opinar al respecto, haz lo que te indique tu corazón. – Concluyó el más alto sabiendo que no debía volver a jugar a ser cupido y menos con personas tan importantes para él.

Blaine no se sentía tan bien como cuando llegó, después de lo que había escuchado comprendía por qué el castaño había tenido tanta prisa al salir del departamento. No quería aceptarlo pero probablemente lo había hecho sentir muy mal y esa no era su intención. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Si decidía llamarle, ¿qué iba a decir? "Llamaba para ver si estabas bien porque mi hermano me preocupó y ahora desearía que lo de anoche nunca hubiera ocurrido." No, eso no sonaba prudente de su parte.

Quizá la mejor opción sería dejar las cosas como estaban, después de todo ninguno de los dos podría regresar el tiempo.

* * *

De esa forma, las siguientes semanas ambos tuvieron cuidado de no toparse el uno con el otro. Blaine no visitó ni siquiera una vez la oficina de su hermano y cuando se quedaba de ver con él siempre se aseguraba de que estuviese solo. Por su parte, Sebastian volvió a concentrarse al cien por ciento en su trabajo y eso rindió frutos tres semanas más tarde al conseguir que su cliente ganara el protagónico de una nueva película que tendría mucho éxito en taquillas.

Ambos estaban muy contentos con ese acierto pero el castaño tuvo que rehusarse a celebrar en casa de los Anderson, sabía que era un gran momento para Cooper pero no podía hacer como que nada había sucedido entre él y Blaine, ni siquiera había pasado un mes de aquella noche y no se sentía capaz de verlo como si nada, por eso fue que le dio la peor excusa a su cliente para justificar su ausencia: infección estomacal. El mayor sabía que era mentira pero decidió no presionar al castaño, valoraba su trabajo y, en todo caso, él no tenía derecho a meterse en su vida, no de nuevo.

Desafortunadamente esa no fue la única ocasión en la que el joven Smythe declinó invitaciones del actor por lo que muy pronto comenzaron a agotarse las excusas. De eso se dio cuenta el ojiverde cuando Cooper le avisó con anticipación que la noche del siguiente martes tendría una premier a la que estaba obligado a asistir, ese proyecto lo había terminado meses antes de que comenzaran a trabajar juntos pero el lugar de un representante está junto a su cliente en ese tipo de eventos.

Sebastian tuvo una semana para mentalizarse, no estaba seguro pero apostaría un riñón a que Cooper acudiría acompañado de su novia y su hermano al estreno, después de todo era el protagonista. Las clases de yoga por internet ayudaron para que no estuviera tan estresado e incluso había ayudado a organizar la conferencia de prensa pero al llegar el día no se sentía listo para salir de su departamento, sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo.

Esa noche llegó el castaño antes que todos para asegurar que se hubiesen cubierto los detalles que había pedido con la prensa. Aproximadamente una hora después comenzó la alfombra roja y enseguida la rueda de prensa para la que estaban todos listos a excepción de su cliente. Por alguna razón estaba retrasado y no respondía el celular, Sebastian comenzaba a perder la paciencia cuando escuchó una voz familiar detrás de él. – Lamento la demora es que estábamos… – Comenzó a decir su cliente muy agitado pero no lo dejó continuar.

– Cooper respira, te están esperando en el pódium. Actúa normal y todo saldrá bien. – Dijo intentando sonar tranquilo mientras veía que detrás del actor estaban su hermano y su novia, justo como lo imaginaba.

– Más vale que así sea porque nunca había llegado tan tarde a un evento como éste. – Comentó el ojiazul un poco preocupado.

– Sólo consigue llegar a tu lugar y todo saldrá bien. – Insistió el representante.

– Ok, enseguida los veo. – Fue lo último que dijo Cooper antes de dirigirse a su destino y los tres lo observaron detenidamente.

El corazón del joven Smythe latía como loco y no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo. Sabía que no tenía que mantener ninguna conversación con el hermano de su cliente pero tan sólo el saber que estaba detrás de él lo hacía sentirse nervioso. Un poco avanzada la conferencia Cooper comenzó a hacer unas señas hacia ellos que él no logró entender. – Yo me encargo, sostén mi bolso por favor. – Dijo la novia del actor mientras se dirigía hacia él por la parte de atrás del panel y el ojiverde deseó que se abriera un hoyo para que se lo tragara la tierra.

Blaine estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia del castaño pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar. La realidad era que no planeaba acercársele pero ahora se había quedado a solas con él y no sentía que fuese muy cortés ignorarlo. Por eso fue que al finalizar la conferencia decidió que tenía que decir algo, lo que fuese. – Lamento que hayamos llegado tarde, todo fue mi culpa. – Soltó sin pensar esperando una respuesta.

El castaño tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no dejar de lado el comentario y decidió darle la cara al joven que estaba detrás de él. – No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya quedó la conferencia de prensa y sólo nos queda el estreno de la película.

– Creo que esa parte es más sencilla, ¿no crees? – Comentó el moreno tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

– Supongo que así es… – Se obligó a responder pensando en qué lugar le tocaría para ver la película, ¿sería posible que se retirara antes del evento?

– Y... ¿Cómo has estado estos días? – Se atrevió a preguntar Blaine después de un largo silencio entre los dos.

– No me quejo. – Respondió secamente el representante mientras buscaba con la mirada a su cliente.

– Lamento que hayas tenido que irte esa mañana. – Soltó sin pensar el cantante captando la atención de su acompañante.

– No te preocupes, así fue mejor. – Dijo Sebastian mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez. – Después de todo sólo fue una noche, ¿no? – Agregó con una mezcla de decepción y coraje en la voz.

– Yo… – Comenzó a decir el ojimiel pero no pudo continuar.

– Disculpa que te deje, tengo que averiguar qué sucede por allá… – Lo interrumpió el representante señalando una multitud del otro lado de lugar.

– Supongo que me lo merezco. – Dijo para sí mismo el más bajo y lo miró perderse entre la gente.

* * *

Luego de aquel encuentro las cosas mejoraron un poco para el castaño, no supo exactamente por qué pero parecía que con aquel comentario había logrado sacar algo de lo que sentía hacia el cantante, lo peor ya había pasado. De pronto las cosas ya no parecían tan complicadas y le fue más sencillo asumir que seguiría encontrándoselo a menudo ya que se trataba del hermano de su cliente y, al final le había dado la razón, todo hubiera sido muy complicado si quisieran ser algo porque él era el representante del mayor de los Anderson.

No valía la pena seguir torturándose por lo que había pasado ni por lo que no ocurriría. Por eso fue que decidió acercarse más a sus amigos, al menos a Jeff y a Nick quienes llevaban muy bien su relación y lo habían hecho partícipe de un gran paso para ellos, su boda. Este evento tenía bastante entusiasmado al rubio y Sebastian comenzaba a verse contagiado, incluso su cliente había notado el cambio y, aunque no conocía el motivo, se sentía muy feliz por él.

El ojiverde no podía negar que de vez en cuando recordaba la noche que había pasado con el moreno pero, lejos de seguir recriminándose por fallar la primera vez que había decidido entregar su corazón, conservaba aquello como un buen recuerdo de una gran noche.

No había sido sencillo llegar a ese punto pero ya habían transcurrido seis meses de aquel evento y parecía que sería más fácil que todo siguiera su curso. Prueba de ello había sido que el representante había aceptado acudir a una fiesta privada del actor donde seguramente se encontraría con el joven pianista. Cooper esperaba una negativa pero se sorprendió gratamente en cuanto fue confirmada su asistencia, por supuesto su hermano estaría ahí pero confiaba en que ambos afrontarían la situación como dos adultos.

Esa noche la presencia de Sebastian era algo que no esperaba el menor de los Anderson pero al verlo moviendo suavemente la cabeza al ritmo de la música no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y decidió pasar a saludarlo. – ¡Hey! Es bueno verte relajado para variar. – Comentó a modo de saludo cuando llegó a su lado y escuchar su risa fue refrescante.

– Decidí seguir mi propio consejo… – Respondió el castaño con un gesto desenfadado.

– ¿Una copa? – Ofreció Blaine señalando hacia la barra para poder platicar con él.

– Te lo agradezco pero... – Comenzó a decir pero no pudo terminar porque alguien más se unió a ellos.

– Aquí tienes Sebby, lo que a ti te gusta. – Dijo un joven alto y rubio entregándole una copa al ojiverde.

– Gracias cariño. – Respondió con dulzura el representante mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amigo. – Blaine, éste es Jeffrey Sterling. – Los presentó sin perder de vista la reacción del cantante.

– Mucho gusto. – Respondió intentando fingir una sonrisa.

– Al fin tengo el placer de conocer en persona al pianista de mi bar preferido, eres un gran artista amigo... – Dijo Jeff genuinamente emocionado pero su comentario fue ignorado.

– ¿Y ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho? – Quiso saber el moreno.

– Digamos que nos reencontramos recientemente y aquí estamos. – Contestó el rubio rodeando con un brazo a su amigo por la cadera.

A lo lejos, el anfitrión contempló la escena y al ver el gesto de su hermano decidió que era un buen momento para intervenir. – ¡Hey! Parece que llegué en buen momento, ¿cómo la están pasando mis invitados favoritos? – Dijo animado para romper la tensión.

– Muy bien Cooper, gracias de nuevo por aceptar que Jeff me acompañara. – Le hizo saber Sebastian con una enorme sonrisa.

El actor estaba a punto de responder pero una nueva canción comenzó y Jeff decidió interrumpir. – Si nos disculpan, llevaré a este galán a la pista de baile. – Dijo tomándolo de la mano y Blaine tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

– Adelante, diviértanse. – Fue lo único que pudo decir el ojiazul y los observó caminar hacia la pista.

– ¿Sabías que vendría con él? – Tuvo que preguntar su hermano una vez que estuvieron solos.

– No, sólo me dijo si podría traer a alguien y le dije que sí. – Se defendió el más alto al notar su molestia.

– Pudiste avisarme.

– No creí que te interesara hermanito. A no ser que hayas cambiado de opinión respecto a él. – Dijo el actor con un toque de curiosidad.

– Muy tarde para hacerlo al parecer... – Respondió Blaine para sí mismo y comenzó su camino hacia la barra, de pronto se le había antojado un Martini seco.

Desde la pista de baile, el rubio observaba con fascinación la escena y fallaba terriblemente en su intento de contener la risa. – ¿De qué tanto te ríes? – Le preguntó Smythe sin perder el ritmo.

– No sé si era tu objetivo pero Blaine está muy celoso. – Explicó acercándose un poco más a él al sentir la mirada del moreno.

– No sé si eso cambie algo... – Dijo sin expresión alguna.

– Hemos comprobado que siente algo por ti y tú dijiste que tiene un pasado complicado, ¿por qué no le das otra oportunidad? – Quiso saber el rubio al notar la mirada de su amigo.

– No lo sé...

– Sé que estás herido pero también sé que sigues enamorado de él. – Sentenció Jeff sabiendo que si no lo enfrentaba él, nadie lo haría.

– ¿Se me nota? – Preguntó divertido el representante.

– A kilómetros. – Respondió en el mismo tono su amigo y ambos se echaron a reír.

– Olvida eso, sigamos bailando y después te llevo con tu prometido. – Propuso dándole una vuelta.

– Tú mandas cariño. – Aceptó el rubio con una sonrisa, sabía que presionándolo no llegaría a ningún lado.

Poco antes de la media noche los amigos salieron de la fiesta después de agradecerle a Cooper por la invitación. Sebastian no había visto a Blaine en los alrededores y supuso que ya se había retirado. Como lo prometió, pasó a dejar a Jeff al departamento de Nick y se siguió en el taxi hasta su edificio. Subió por las escaleras ya que el elevador no funcionaba y mientras lo hacía fue aflojando el nudo de su corbata, había pasado una grata velada en compañía de su amigo y sus comentarios lo habían dejado pensando.

Para estar celoso necesariamente tienes que sentir algo por alguien, ¿o no?

No, no iba a seguir pensando en ello. Los últimos meses había estado bien sin pensar en una pareja y no quería regresar a lo de antes. En cuanto llegó a su departamento se dejó caer en el sofá y estiró los pies sobre la mesa de centro, no le gustaba esa costumbre pero esa noche había bailado demasiado y sentía que se merecía ese lujo. Sin darse cuenta el sueño comenzó a invadirlo haciendo que cerrara los ojos, su cuerpo se relajó y unos segundos después el sonido insistente del timbre lo obligó a levantarse para abrir la puerta.

– ¡Hola Seb! – Lo recibió una voz familiar del otro lado de la puerta pero no sonaba como él recordaba.

– ¿Blaine? ¿Bebiste? – Preguntó al notar lo distinto que se veía.

– Sólo un poquito. – Respondió el más bajo entre risas provocando la preocupación del otro.

– Pero va iniciando la semana, ¿no tienes más presentaciones?

– Estaré bien. – Lo tranquilizó el ojimiel. – ¿Me vas a dejar entrar o...? – Quiso saber mirándolo a los ojos.

– Claro, pasa. – Contestó el castaño sintiéndose un poco tonto al no haberlo ofrecido antes.

– ¿Tienes un poco de vino por ahí? – Preguntó el pianista mientras llegaba con desequilibrio hasta el sofá.

El más alto lo meditó un momento antes de responder. – Probablemente debería decir que no. – Dijo un poco inseguro.

– Vamos Seb, sólo una copa para que me acompañes. – Intentó de nuevo el menor de los Anderson.

– Lo siento Blaine, será mejor que te pida un taxi... – Concluyó el ojiverde tomando el teléfono de la sala.

Al notar lo decidido que estaba, el cantante se acercó a Sebastian e intentó que dejara el teléfono a un lado. – No... Mejor bésame... – Agregó mientras intentaba llegar a sus labios.

– Blaine no... – Lo detuvo el más alto mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No estás solo? – Preguntó preocupado mientras miraba a su alrededor. – ¿O es que no te gusto? – Investigó sin moverse ni un milímetro.

– Blaine, estás ebrio... Esto no está bien. – Le hizo saber el joven Smythe.

– Vamos, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos y me gustaría mucho repetir esa noche. – Confesó sin tapujos el artista mientras se aferraba a la cadera del representante.

– Blaine, me encantas pero... – Dijo sin pensar el castaño al sentirlo tan cerca.

Al escuchar esas palabras Blaine reunió la fuerza que le hacía falta para terminar con la distancia que los separaba. – Sólo bésame y déjate llevar... – Alcanzó a decir antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

Sebastian no pudo evitar corresponderle y disfrutó el sabor a alcohol que había en su boca, sin embargo eso le recordó que al día siguiente Blaine no recordaría nada y el que resultaría más herido sería él. Por eso fue que le siguió el juego un momento, mordió esos labios que tanto había extrañado y que seguramente no tendría la oportunidad de volver a probar pero, como supuso, el moreno había bebido demasiado y el sueño lo venció rápidamente.

Lo tomó en sus brazos para llevarlo a su recámara, lo metió bajo las sábanas y depositó un beso en su frente antes de salir, esta vez le tocaría dormir en la sala.

A la mañana siguiente el castaño se levantó temprano, hizo el desayuno antes de visitar a su invitado y una vez terminado se dirigió a su habitación con un vaso de jugo y una pastilla. No supo si el ojimiel ya estaba despierto o él lo había despertado pero una vez adentro sus miradas se encontraron de inmediato. – Buenos días dormilón, toma esto para tu jaqueca y si quieres desayunar te veo en cuanto salga de la ducha. – Dijo poniendo lo que llevaba en la mesita de noche y dirigiéndose al clóset para tomar una toalla.

– Sebastian, ¿qué sucedió anoche? – Tuvo que preguntar el pianista al comprender dónde estaba.

– Se te pasaron las copas y dormiste aquí. – Respondió con tranquilidad sin distraerse de su tarea.

– Tú y yo... – Insinuó Blaine mientras esperaba la respuesta.

– No, tranquilo. Me quedó claro que sólo era cosa de una noche y yo dormí en la sala. – Le hizo saber el castaño y con su toalla en la mano se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

– Yo... – Comenzó a decir el moreno sin saber exactamente cómo continuar. – Lo siento.

Sebastian se volteó para mirarlo y pudo notar que estaba hablando sinceramente. – No te preocupes, descansa un poco. – Dijo antes de entrar al baño y dejarlo a solas.

Un suspiro escapó de la boca del artista mientras recordaba cuán diferente había sido la última noche que había estado ahí. Su dolor de cabeza lo distrajo de aquella imagen que aparecía en su mente, miró hacia la mesita de noche y decidió tomar lo que le había llevado el representante de su hermano.

No sabía cómo pero después de lo que había sentido la noche anterior al ver a Sebastian con otro se había propuesto dejarle en claro sus sentimientos. Los últimos meses habían sido complicados para él, primero se había sentido culpable y después había comenzado a extrañar esos momentos en los que se encontraba con el ojiverde en eventos o en la oficina de su hermano. Ahora sabía con certeza la razón, era momento de admitir que ese apuesto neoyorquino se había estado ganando su corazón con pequeños gestos y temía que fuera demasiado tarde para decírselo.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y sin pensarlo tomó la llamada. "¡Tío Sebby! ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué crees? ¡No vas a creerlo! Mamá dijo que podría pasar contigo esta semana porque algo pasó con la abuela. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Voy a ir a L. A. contigo! ¡¿No estás emocionado?!" Escuchó una tierna voz del otro lado de la línea y en ese momento comprendió que no podrían buscarlo a él en casa de alguien más.

"Amm... Hola, tu tío Sebastian está ocupado en este momento..." Tuvo que decir ante el silencio que se hizo.

"¿Ocupado? ¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad.

"Alguien que probablemente no debería estar tomando esta llamada, ¿quieres dejarle un recado?"

"No has respondido mi pregunta..." Insistió con firmeza.

"Claro, soy Blaine. Amm... Un amigo de tu tío..." Dijo un poco inseguro.

"Mucho gusto Blaine, yo soy Iris."

"Un gusto Iris y lamento no poder comunicarte con tu tío, ¿le digo que te llame?" Ofreció el pianista al no poder hacer algo más.

"No, yo lo llamaré más tarde." Lo tranquilizó la niña.

"Bien, entonces..."

"¡Espera! No cuelgues." Casi gritó Iris interrumpiendo su despedida.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó atento.

"Cuéntame, ¿qué haces en casa de mi tío si él está ocupado?"

"En realidad no estaba ocupado cuando llegué pero hace un momento se metió a bañar." Respondió apresuradamente el ojimiel.

"Ustedes son..." Insinuó Iris con suspicacia.

"Amigos, sólo eso y creo que voy a colgar ahora..." Concluyó Blaine antes de que la pequeña le preguntara algo más.

"Ok, amigo de mi tío..."

"Nos vemos Iris." Se despidió finalmente.

"Eso espero Blainey, nos tienes que acompañar a cenar mañana." Respondió ella con una invitación.

"Claro, le diré a tu tío."

"¡Hasta mañana!" Dijo lris entusiasmada antes de cortar la llamada.

– Ya veremos… – Espetó para sí mismo el cantante y se levantó para hacer la cama mientras Sebastian terminaba de bañarse.

En cuanto terminó se llevó su vaso a la cocina para lavarlo y esperó en el comedor al ver que el desayuno ya estaba servido. Minutos después el castaño lo alcanzó mientras secaba el cabello con una toalla. – ¿Estabas diciendo algo mientras me bañaba? – Preguntó confundido en cuanto llegó a su lado.

– Yo, eh... Contesté tu teléfono... – Respondió algo apenado.

– ¿Quién era? – Quiso saber el ojiverde.

– Tu sobrina Iris…

– No, no es cierto. ¿Qué te preguntó? – Dijo preocupado al conocer a la pequeña.

– Amm… Dónde estabas y quién era yo... Pero no te preocupes, le dije que un amigo tuyo, sólo eso. – Contestó de inmediato al ver el gesto del más alto.

– Bien, gracias por atender.

– ¡Oh! Y me invitó a cenar con ustedes mañana. – Tuvo que agregar Blaine o más tarde se sentiría culpable por ocultárselo.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó el ojiverde sorprendido.

– Creo que va a pasar la semana contigo y... – Comenzó a explicar pero no pudo terminar.

– Ok, olvida eso y no te sientas obligado a venir. – Lo interrumpió el representante mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

– ¿Y si quisiera hacerlo? – Se atrevió a preguntar el moreno.

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Sebastian creyendo haber escuchado mal.

– Sí, no me gusta faltar a mi palabra así que si no te incomoda...

– ¿Por qué querrías pasar la noche conmigo y mi sobrina? – Quiso saber el castaño.

El ojimiel pensó en desistir ante aquella idea pero se sentía valiente en ese momento y consideró que era una buena oportunidad para escuchar a su corazón. – Bueno, quizá me gustaría verte en tu papel de tío... – Dijo después de un momento.

– Blaine, no es neces... – Comenzó a decir el joven Smythe pero esta vez fue él quien no pudo terminar de hablar.

– Quiero hacerlo. – Soltó con firmeza el cantante. – Escucha, sé que estás conociendo al chico de ayer y probablemente estén saliendo pero si terminé aquí anoche fue por una sola cosa. – Añadió sosteniéndole la mirada a su acompañante.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Tengo que reconocer que en verdad me gustas y no puedo seguir tratando de alejarme de ti. – Dijo finalmente provocando que el corazón del castaño amenazara con detenerse.

– Pero tú...

– Sé lo que dije y lamento que haya sonado tan mal pero quisiera que empezáramos de nuevo. – Se aventuró a decir. – ¿Qué piensas? – Preguntó al no obtener ninguna respuesta.

– Yo...

– Si es muy tarde lo comprenderé... – Se apresuró a decir al recordar que Sebastian había acudido acompañado la noche anterior.

El joven Smythe se quedó observándolo un momento, no parecía que se tratara de una broma, en cambio podía notar la incertidumbre del cantante al decir aquello último y las palabras de Jeff hicieron eco en su cabeza. – También me gustas, por si no lo habías notado. – Decidió decir una vez que se sintió listo. – Podríamos intentarlo pero no me gustaría involucrar a mi sobrina en todo esto, ella suele hacerse historias en la cabeza y si esto no funciona... – Agregó con cautela.

– Entiendo, no voy a hacer nada para que estés incómodo. – Aceptó Blaine tomando una de sus manos para ver su reacción.

El ojiverde observó el gesto y regresó la mirada hacia la suya. – ¿En serio te gusto? – Tuvo que preguntar con incredulidad, tenía que asegurarse de que no estaba entendiendo nada mal.

– ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Yo creo que traes locos a varios por aquí... – Le hizo saber el moreno un tanto divertido.

– Eres un tonto. – Dijo Sebastian entre risas y se soltó de su agarre para servir un poco de jugo para ambos.

– Me encanta tu sonrisa. – Pensó en voz alta el pianista provocando que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande.

Una vez terminado el desayuno Blaine le ayudó a dejar la cocina en su lugar y se despidió de él depositando un beso en su mejilla, no pensaba presionarlo.

En cuanto salió del departamento comenzó a tararear _Love is in the air_ sin siquiera darse cuenta, se sentía feliz y capaz de cantar por horas y horas las canciones más románticas que pudiesen existir. Tomó las escaleras porque tenía mucha energía y una vez en la planta baja se encontró con el portero del edificio. – ¡Hasta pronto! – Se despidió entusiasmado, con un poco de suerte, probablemente lo vería más seguido por ahí.

Su corazón latía como loco y decidió caminar hasta su casa. No tardó ni veinte minutos en llegar a su destino sorprendiendo a su hermano con toda la energía y felicidad que irradiaba. – ¿Y esa sonrisa? – Tuvo que preguntar el mayor al verlo así.

– A que no sabes de dónde vengo... – Lo retó el cantante sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿De dónde? – Preguntó Cooper sin ganas de adivinar.

– Del apartamento de Seb.

El ojiazul lo miró un momento para descifrar si se trataba de una broma pero parecía que su hermano hablaba muy en serio. – ¿Y bien? – Quiso saber después de un momento.

– Le dije que me gustaba y quedamos en conocernos mejor.

– ¡Al fin! – Gritó el actor emocionado ante tal noticia.

– ¡Estoy muy feliz Cooper! – Le hizo saber su hermano mientras se unían en un abrazo.

– Y yo estoy feliz por ti, ya verás que todo saldrá bien para ambos esta vez. – Le aseguró el más alto con una sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Tengo una corazonada. – Dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo y Blaine quiso creer en sus palabras.

* * *

Después de ese día las cosas cambiaron para bien. Ambos se esforzaron por cumplir el propósito de conocerse y comenzaron a salir por un café ocasionalmente, a disfrutar de un helado en el parque, una comida en el restaurante favorito de Blaine o una copa en un buen lugar para bailar. Poco a poco las cosas fueron evolucionando entre los dos, ninguno tenía ganas de acelerar su relación y estaban muy contentos con el resultado.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que compartieron aquel desayuno, dos meses en los que habían tenido la oportunidad de confirmar que eran más que compatibles en muchos sentidos y Blaine se preguntaba si era un buen momento para formalizar la relación. Le gustaba tanto pasar el tiempo con el castaño que en los últimos días tomaba cualquier pretexto para visitar la oficina de su hermano y, al menos, sacarle una sonrisa.

No quería admitirlo y no lo diría en voz alta todavía pero, aunque adoraba la idea de sostener la mano del ojiverde cuando estaban juntos o el saborear sus labios de vez en cuando, extrañaba tenerlo más cerca. Sabía que quería respetar el ritmo de su pareja pero ansiaba volver a compartir la cama con él y para eso quería estar seguro de que Sebastian estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso.

El cantante había pensado muchas formas para plantear la situación al representante pero al final había decidido que lo correcto sería hablar con él directamente y, ¿por qué no?, pedirle que fuese su novio oficialmente. Para ello planeó una velada especial en un restaurante con terraza, se trataba de una noche ideal para contemplar las estrellas y no podía imaginar mejor compañía que la del castaño.

Después de arreglarse para la ocasión fue informado por su hermano del paradero del neoyorquino y se dirigió de inmediato a su oficina. Se tomó su tiempo para entrar mientras veía a través de la puerta de cristal lo concentrado que estaba, con un poco de suerte esperaba convencerlo de suspender sus labores para disfrutar de una exquisita cena. – Hola guapo... – Saludó después de un momento captando la atención del hombre frente al escritorio.

– Hola... – Respondió con una sonrisa que de inmediato fue correspondida.

– ¿Estás muy ocupado? – Investigó el menor de los Anderson sin perder el tiempo.

El castaño dejó a un lado los papeles y se levantó para acercarse a él. – Supongo que puedo tomarme un minuto para saludarte correctamente. – Dijo antes de terminar con la distancia entre ellos para saborear sus labios.

– ¿Valió la pena tu sacrificio? – Quiso saber Blaine en cuanto se separaron y observó orgulloso la cara de felicidad del castaño.

– Por supuesto… – Contestó antes de soltar un suspiro de satisfacción pero enseguida regresó a su lugar en el escritorio. – Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, tu hermano quiere hacer un comercial así que tengo que terminar de revisar el contrato. – Agregó tomando unas hojas entre sus manos.

– ¿Y es sumamente importante? Porque creí que podríamos salir esta noche… – Se aventuró a decir el cantante esperando que su plan no se viera comprometido por ese contrato.

– Cualquier otro día no me negaría a esa propuesta pero hoy estoy algo cansado y prefiero terminar para desocuparme temprano mañana. – Comentó con sinceridad mientras hojeaba el resto del contrato. – ¿Te molestaría si te compenso por esto mañana? – Agregó con esperanza mientras buscaba la mirada del moreno.

– Supongo que debí preguntar primero, espero que termines pronto y dejamos esto para otro día. – Terminó diciendo sin poder evitar sentirse un poco tonto.

– Gracias por ser tan comprensivo… – Le dijo Sebastian mientras se levantaba para abrazarlo pero el ojimiel no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

Una vez que se separaron el pianista decidió despedirse y salió de inmediato de la oficina para no hacerlo perder más su tiempo. Sin embargo, tras pasar la puerta se detuvo y comenzó a recriminarse por no haberle dicho toda la verdad al castaño, quizá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si le hubiera comentado sobre su reservación en aquel restaurante. ¿Acaso no tenía que ser completamente honesto con él? Pensando en eso regresó unos pasos para confesarle su plan al representante pero al escuchar que acababa de tomar una llamada decidió que podía esperar un momento antes de entrar de nueva cuenta a la oficina.

El joven Smythe se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido de su celular a esa hora, no esperaba que alguien estuviese buscándolo y menos tomando en cuenta que Blaine acababa de irse pero su sorpresa desapareció cuando vio en el identificador de llamadas: Jeffrey S. "¿Hola?" Dijo al tomar la llamada.

"¿Estás listo para esta noche?" Preguntó enseguida el rubio tan emocionado como siempre.

"¿Debería estarlo?" Respondió confundido.

"Sé que no lo esperabas pero necesito hablar con mi padrino."

"¿Qué tienes planeado?" Quiso saber el castaño.

"Pensaba que podríamos pasar por un trago al bar, ¿qué dices?" Propuso su amigo con tranquilidad.

"La verdad es que tengo algo de trabajo y estoy cansado." Comentó un poco desanimado.

"Te prometo que sólo serán unos minutos, en serio necesito hablar sobre algo contigo… ¿Por favor?" Dijo Jeff en tono suplicante.

"Dame treinta minutos y te veo en el bar, terminaré de revisar el contrato en el camino." Terminó aceptando sin muchas ganas.

"¡Te adoro!"

"Yo también te quiero Jeff, nos vemos." Le hizo saber entre risas ante la emoción de su amigo.

La llamada terminó, el representante tomó su lugar nuevamente sin saber que alguien había escuchado la mitad de la conversación y en ese momento se dirigía hacia la salida apresuradamente.

El panorama no era muy alentador para el ojimiel, el tal Jeff había logrado lo que él no había podido conseguir. ¿Por qué con él si podía salir de la oficina sin terminar de revisar aquel contrato tan importante? Decepción y coraje eran algunos de los sentimientos que lo invadían, probablemente no debía haber escuchado detrás de la puerta pero todo había sido tan accidental que ni siquiera podía sentirse culpable pero engañado sí.

Si no recordaba mal, Jeff era el chico alto y rubio que había acompañado al representante de su hermano a aquella fiesta privada. ¿Acaso había estado saliendo con ambos al mismo tiempo? Esa idea no le gustó para nada y comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido sin saber qué hacer con exactitud. ¿No podría mudarse a Canadá esa noche? No, esa no era la solución. La primera vez que lo habían engañado había huido de sus problemas y esta vez pensaba enfrentarlos, además creía saber en qué bar se encontrarían ese par.

Sin perder el paso se dirigió a su destino y saludó con rapidez a Sam mientras le indicaba que quería reunirse con él en su camerino. El encargado se encontró con él después de dejar todo listo para la noche de karaoke y prometió avisarle cuando viera llegar al castaño al local. El rubio no había querido preguntar nada más porque su amigo se veía muy molesto pero conociéndolo sabía que un motivo de peso tendría para estar en esas condiciones.

Más tarde Sebastian y Jeffrey se encontraron en la entrada del local, Sam los vio abrazarse y en cuanto estuvieron en una mesa decidió que era momento de avisarle a su amigo. Blaine los observó un momento detrás de la barra, quizá sólo era un malentendido y él estaba sacando conclusiones equivocadas pero esa idea fue desechada cuando vio que el ojiverde tomaba las manos del rubio entre las suyas mientras le decía algo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

El pianista no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y en cuanto el micrófono del karaoke fue desocupado decidió que había encontrado la mejor forma de enfrentar aquel engaño.

Desde una mesa del fondo la mirada del ojiazul se hizo más grande al ver que el pianista subía al escenario con una mueca de molestia. – No me dijiste que vendría Blaine esta noche. – Comentó confundido a su acompañante y éste volteó de inmediato al escenario.

– No lo haría... – Dijo sorprendido al notar que tomaba el micrófono después de indicar una canción al encargado.

– Esta canción es para quien haya sido engañado alguna vez. – Espetó el ojimiel alzando una copa hacia el rincón donde se encontraba Sebastian provocando que el rubio se deshiciera del agarre de su amigo antes de que la pista comenzara a sonar.

 _Friday night you and your boys went out to eat, uhhh_  
 _Then they hung out_  
 _But you came home around three, yes you did_  
 _If six of y'all went out, ah_  
 _Then four of you were really cheap, yeah_  
 _Cause only two of you had dinner_  
 _I found your credit card receipt_

 _It's not right, but it's okay_  
 _I'm gonna make it anyway_  
 _Pack your bags up and leave_  
 _Don't you dare come running back to me_

 _It's not right, but it's okay_  
 _I'm gonna make it anyway_  
 _Close the door behind you, leave your key_  
 _I'd rather be alone than unhappy, yeah, uh_

 _I've been through all of this before_

 _That's why you have to leave (Say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _So don't turn around to see my face (Don't you turn around)_  
 _There's no more tears left here for you to see_

 _Was it really worth you going out like that?_  
 _Tell me, oh_  
 _See I'm moving on_  
 _And I refuse to turn back_  
 _See all of this time_

 _It's not right, but it's okay…*_

Mientras Blaine continuaba con la canción el representante se preguntaba por qué lucía tan molesto, no creía haber hecho algo para que él se sintiera de ese modo y unos minutos atrás creía que todo iba bien con ambos. Sin embargo, las miradas llenas de dolor y coraje no dejaban de ser dirigidas hacia donde se encontraba con Jeff por lo que… ¡Claro! Ahora recordaba que había algo que no le había dicho al cantante y seguramente el encontrarlo en el bar con el rubio después de haberle cancelado no era algo fácil de ver.

– Creo que tienes problemas... – Le hizo saber su amigo mientras el cantante desaparecía del escenario tras haber terminado.

– Enseguida regreso... – Dijo Sebastian sin perder el tiempo pero su amigo lo detuvo.

– No lo hagas, ve con él y te llamo después. – Lo tranquilizó mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta.

– Gracias Jeff. – Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de apresurarse hacia el camerino del ojimiel.

Blaine estaba apagando la luz cuando el castaño lo interceptó, en cuanto lo vio acercarse desvió la mirada y se concentró en llegar a la salida para cerrar la puerta. – ¿Blaine? – Lo llamó con cautela el más alto.

– Voy de salida, lo siento. – Dijo con determinación dándole la espalda.

– Blaine, espera. – Pidió el castaño deteniendo la puerta.

– ¡No quiero! Regresa con tu amiguito y déjame en paz.

– Blaine, por favor... – Intentó de nuevo mientras encendía la luz.

– Una vez me engañaron Sebastian y juré que jamás volvería a sucederme. – Le recordó con lágrimas en los ojos que no pudo contener.

– Pero Blaine, no te estoy engañando... – Dijo el ojiverde tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

– ¿Y por qué preferiste salir con ese flacucho en lugar que conmigo? – Reclamó dolido el moreno.

– Jeff y yo sólo somos amigos...

– Claro y yo nací ayer. – Espetó soltándose de su agarre.

– No te estoy mintiendo Blaine, tú eres el único que puede volverme loco... – Insistió el joven Smythe sosteniéndole la mirada.

– ¡¿Entonces por qué lo preferiste a él?! – Casi gritó dejando salir el coraje que estaba sintiendo.

– Porque soy su padrino, ¿ok? Se va a casar pronto y necesitábamos ver algo de la boda. – Explicó con tranquilidad sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

– ¿Boda? Pero él salía contigo, ¿no? – Dijo Blaine de pronto muy confundido.

– Yo jamás te dije que estuviera saliendo con él. – Le recordó esta vez el castaño.

– Pero le dijiste cariño la otra noche...

– Quería comprobar una teoría. – Reconoció mientras se acercaba un poco más a él.

– ¿Qué teoría? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

Sebastian se acercó más al cantante y lo atrapó entre sus brazos. – Que yo te interesaba y no me equivoqué... – Agregó con suficiencia y de inmediato sintió cómo el menor de los Anderson ocultaba la cara en su pecho.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Pude haber evitado este circo...

– Me gustó verte celoso… – Tuvo que admitir. – En realidad no lo sabía pero me enciendes cuando te pones así… – Agregó en su oído provocando que el pianista se retorciera entre sus brazos.

– Seb...

– Además no se había dado la oportunidad. – Reconoció divertido al notar el sonrojo del menor de los Anderson.

– Lo siento... – Dijo éste levantando la cara para verlo a los ojos. – Quizá debería ofrecerle una disculpa a tu amigo también… – Agregó con preocupación provocando la risa del más alto.

– No creo que eso sea necesario, además Jeff se fue hace un rato. ¿Será que puedo caminar contigo a casa?

– Se me ocurre algo mejor. Caminemos a tu departamento y veamos qué sucede… – Propuso esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

– No quisiera que hicieras algo sólo por culpa. – Se obligó a decir el castaño, aunque la idea sonaba muy tentadora.

– Si con 'algo' te refieres a tener el mejor sexo de mi vida contigo, en serio me gustaría hacerlo. Después de todo llevo tiempo deseándolo y… – Aclaró el cantante ante la reacción del otro.

Sebastian lo miró un poco aturdido por lo que acababa de escuchar. – ¿Cómo que llevas tiempo deseándolo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – Logró preguntar.

– Quería darte espacio y no sabía en qué punto de nuestra relación estábamos así que planeaba hablar contigo sobre eso después de nuestra cena de hoy pero… – Explicó con sinceridad el ojimiel.

– ¿Cena? ¿Preparaste algo para mí? – Lo interrumpió sin pensar.

– No tanto así, sólo fue una reservación que…

– Dios, no sigas… – Pidió sintiéndose una cucaracha por no haber averiguado el plan del más bajo para esa noche. – Creo que después de todo, esto es mi culpa también. A veces suelo enfrascarme mucho en el trabajo y quizá si hubiera dedicado más tiempo a nuestra relación no tendrías que planear una cena para decirme lo que sientes o lo que necesitas… – Dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

– Bueno, ambos tenemos parte de la responsabilidad. – Admitió el ojimiel. – ¿Vamos a estar bien después de esto? – Quiso saber sosteniéndole la mirada al representante.

– Yo creo que vamos a estar mejor. – Respondió éste antes de darle un beso en los labios. – Y estaría encantado de caminar contigo a mi departamento, también te he extrañado…

– En ese caso, no perdamos el tiempo. – Concluyó Blaine mientras apagaba la luz nuevamente y cerraba el camerino para poder continuar con su noche.

Esta vez las cosas fueron un poco diferentes al llegar al departamento, ambos se entregaron con pasión el uno al otro pero sin ninguna urgencia. Era cierto que se extrañaban pero tenían toda la noche para demostrárselo y, con suerte, una vida. – Te quiero... – Susurró Sebastian una vez que ambos llegaron al clímax, sus corazones seguían latiendo a una gran velocidad y se sentía como si sus cuerpos fueran uno solo.

El menor de los Anderson no pudo evitar sonreír antes esas palabras, estaba muy seguro de que su relación estaba pasando a otro nivel y se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. – Yo también te quiero Seb. – Añadió con dulzura y sus labios se encontraron nuevamente antes de que los dos cayeran en un profundo sueño.

Por la mañana la luz del sol provocó que el ojiverde despertara pero fue la calidez del cuerpo que tenía a su lado la que lo hizo sentirse completo. Recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su cabeza precipitadamente y una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro sin darse cuenta de que su acompañante lo observaba complacido. – Hola... – Decidió saludar éste una vez que sus miradas se encontraron. – Me gusta despertar en esta cama... – Le hizo saber antes de darle un beso de buenos días.

– Y a mí me encanta que seas lo primero que ven mis ojos por la mañana. – Reconoció el neoyorquino pensando en cómo había cambiado todo desde que lo había conocido.

– Y… ¿Tienes trabajo hoy? – Quiso saber el moreno antes de cualquier otra cosa.

El representante meditó un momento con el ceño fruncido pero de inmediato suavizó su gesto. – Nada que no se pueda posponer si hablo con tu hermano... – Contestó con diversión acercándose aún más a su pareja.

– Me gusta cómo suena eso... – Dijo Blaine con alegría mientras sus labios se volvían a encontrar.

Las caricias comenzaron de inmediato y sus miembros comenzaron a prepararse para el momento pero el sonido del timbre lo arruinó todo. – ¿Esperas a alguien? – Tuvo que preguntar el cantante con un poco de frustración.

– No, sólo dame un minuto. – Pidió el joven Smythe antes de medio vestirse y salir para averiguar quién tocaba. ¿No podrían haber demorado treinta minutos más? Un poco de coraje corría por sus venas por lo que apresuró el paso y de inmediato abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose con lo que había del otro lado.

– ¡Tío Sebby! – Lo recibió una voz inconfundible.

– ¿Iris? – Preguntó al comprender lo que estaba pasando.

La niña llevaba con ella una pequeña maleta a su lado por lo que su presencia sólo podía significar que se quedaría con él unos días. Al ver su reacción el hombre que acompañaba a su sobrina comenzó a disculparse. – Lo siento Sebastian, Mich me dijo que había intentado llamarte pero no respondiste. – Explicó un poco apenado.

Su cuñado no tenía buena cara y, aunque no era santo de su devoción, presentía que algo malo estaba sucediéndole. – ¿Otro problema con tu mamá? – Preguntó lo más discreto posible provocando un gesto de dolor en el otro.

– Es su corazón... – Respondió con voz entrecortada y el castaño lo abrazó un momento.

– Lo lamento, si puedo hacer algo...

– ¿Podías quedarte con Iris otros cuantos días? – Pidió intentando mantenerse fuerte.

– Claro. – Aseguró el ojiverde recordando que la pequeña estaba ahí también. – Pasa hermosa. – Le dijo tomando su maleta y ella obedeció.

– Gracias, te llamamos más tarde. – Aseguró el papá de la niña forzando una sonrisa.

– Te quiero papi. – Dijo la pequeña abrazándolo antes de que se fuera.

– Yo también te amo preciosa, sé buena con el tio Seb…

– No te preocupes, somos un gran equipo. – Lo tranquilizó su cuñado. – ¿Verdad? – Agregó con un ataque de cosquillas a la pequeña para distraerla y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

– ¡Ya! – Gritó Iris una vez que se cansó de reír y su tío cedió. – ¿Te desperté? – Quiso saber la menor mirándolo a los ojos.

En ese momento el representante recordó que había una situación que tenía que solucionar en ese momento. – Algo así... ¿Me esperas en lo que me cambio? – Dijo esperando que su sobrina hiciera más preguntas.

– Claro, veré televisión. – Aceptó la niña tomando el mando a distancia para poner su programa favorito en la sala.

– Bien, no te muevas de ahí. – Casi suplicó su tío mientras corría a su habitación para averiguar qué hacer con exactitud.

Camino a su destino recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente con su pareja pero aparentemente tendría que conformarse con la noche anterior y esperaba no decepcionarlo. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que. justo como imaginó, Blaine no se había movido ni un centímetro del lugar en el que lo había dejado. – Entonces... ¿Habrá segunda ronda esta vez? – Preguntó con voz seductora el artista en cuanto lo tuvo a su lado.

– Temo que no, mi sobrina está aquí. – Respondió directamente el castaño.

– ¿Iris? – Quiso saber con la sorpresa reflejada en su voz y de inmediato se sentó al ver que Sebastian asentía con la cabeza. – ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada su camisa en la habitación.

– No lo sé...

– ¿Todavía quieres mantenerla al margen? – Averiguó el ojimiel mientras se vestía a toda velocidad.

– No estoy seguro. – Reconoció el más alto al sentir que después de todo lo que habían pasado quizá valdría la pena hablar con su familia sobre lo que tenían.

– Tranquilo, haremos lo que quieras. – Le dijo Blaine al notar lo pensativo que estaba y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

– Eres increíble... – Pensó en voz alta su pareja mientras lo acercaba hacia él.

– Eso es porque en verdad te quiero. – Aseguró con una sonrisa el moreno y terminó con la distancia que separaba sus labios.

Desde la puerta una personita se había quedado mirando la escena con una sonrisa, finalmente su tío había encontrado a alguien que lo hacía feliz y eso la hacía feliz a ella también. – Hacen una linda pareja… – Pensó en voz alta provocando que la pareja se separara de inmediato y dirigiera la mirada hacia donde se encontraba. – Ups, lo lamento... – Se disculpó ante de salir corriendo del lugar.

– ¡Iris! – Gritó su tío pero ella no hizo caso a su llamado.

– Creo que es muy tarde como para ocultarme. – Comentó el moreno mientras se sentaba en la cama para pensar en otra alternativa pero Sebastian lo hizo levantarse nuevamente y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

– No pretendía que lo hicieras. – Le hizo saber antes de darle un beso. – Blaine, ¿quieres que te presente como mi novio? – Quiso saber mirándolo a los ojos.

– Bueno, no me lo has pedido aún... – Advirtió con diversión provocando la risa del castaño.

– ¿Quisieras hacerme más feliz y aceptar ser mi novio oficialmente? – Quiso saber el representante sin liberarlo de su agarre.

– Había estado esperando mucho por este momento... – Reconoció emocionado mientras acomodaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza del más alto.

– ¿Entonces?

– Sí, claro que quiero ser tu novio. – Dijo de inmediato sellando el momento con un beso más apasionado que los anteriores.

Finalmente ambos habían logrado vencer las barreras que habían construido entre ellos por miedo a lo que sentían, habían aprendido cosas importantes sobre una relación y ahora la pareja se encontraba en el mismo canal, lista para afrontar los nuevos retos que les presentaría el futuro pero, esta vez, juntos.

* * *

 ***Canción original: It's not right but it's Ok – Whitney Houston.  
**


End file.
